The past and the present
by Will O Wisp191
Summary: May is a new pokemon trainer who has just started her journey but during her travels through the petalburg woods, she meets a strange boy who seems to have forgotten his past! Being the kind and reliable person that may is, she decides to go on a journey with this boy to try and help him reclaim his memories. (Pokemon from every reigon are in hoenn)
1. Chapter 1 The fated meeting

**AN:**

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! I am currently working on this as well as The infection, so chapters being released for The infection may be slowed down slightly, but do not fear! I will definitely be releasing chapters for that as well so everyone is happy! I am looking forward to writing this story since I thought of the idea today and if I am writing a plot that someone has already written or came up with, then I take no credit. So in this story I will be pairing Ash with May, so if there are any pokeshippers (AshxMisty) or any other shippers reading this then please no flames! f you don't like advanceshipping (AshxMay) then don't read, thank you! (Also pokemon that only evolve by trading, evolve by levelling in this story!)**

It was a bright sunny day and a certain bandanna wearing teen was making her way through the entrance of petalburg woods. She had recently picked up a small orange chick pokemon ,called Torchic, from Professor Birch in littleroot town. She hadn't really taken a liking to the other two starters since mudkip attacked her and treeko looked intimidating. Torchic was the only one who had been friendly and cute from the start, so May had picked her without any hesitation.

As may finally made it into the cooler and sightly darker forest, she looked around, there were many zigzagoon running through the grass and a few vigaroth swinging through the trees. May hadn't done much research on the hoenn region so she was surprised when a starly flew over her head. "Thats right!" She said to herself "I remember Mom telling me that there are pokemon from every region here!" May looked to her left and saw a spinarak on a tree, she shivered, May had never been a fan of bug pokemon. She remembered that she had received a pokedex from the Professor and had been asked to scan as many pokemon as she could during her journey. "Well, might as well figure out how this thing works" She said, aiming the screen at the bug pokemon. A small beep came from the machine the it was followed by a female robotic voice. "Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web." May was slightly impressed by how much information the small handheld gave. May put the pokedex back into her pocket and continued down the path.

After about two minutes of walking, May noticed a boy standing at the side of the road. As she got closer he raised his head and spotted her, the boy waved his hand at her. Intrigued as to why he waved, she made her way over to him. Once she reached him he greeted her, "Hi, I'm Dan, wanna have a pokemon battle?" May thought for a moment, this could be good experience for Torchic and how would they get far in their journey if they couldn't battle properly. "Okay, my name's May by the way" said May "But this is our first battle so go easy on us." The boy nodded and walked up the road a bit. Once he was further a way he turned and shouted the rules, "Okay! This will be a one on one match! The winner is the one who gets the opponent's pokemon to faint first! Got that?" "Okay! Torchic I choose you!" said may as she threw her pokeball into the air, the ball burst open releasing a white light that landed on the ground, materialising into a Torchic. "Torchic" chirped the chick pokemon. The boy grinned, "Hope you're ready! Go Pinsir!" Shouted Dan as he threw his pokeball, releasing a bulky brown pokemon with two spiky pincers on it's head. May backed away slightly, that pokemon was quite intimidating. "You can have the first move" Said Dan, confidently.

"Okay torchic, start this off with scratch!" Shouted may, torchic ran at full speed towards it's target ready to attack. "Oh no you don't, pinsir use vice grip!" countered Dan. Pinsir waited for torchic to get close and when torchic was about to make contact, he dogged to the left and grabbed the chick pokemon with his pincers. "torchic!" yelled the orange bird in pain. "oh no, I need to get torchic out of there fast!" Thought may, an idea popped into her head. "Quick torchic, use ember!" Dan's eyes widened as he watched the chick pokemon launch a barrage of small orange balls at his pokemon, scoring a critical hit as well as the added bonus of type advantage. Pinsir took to much pain from the attack and fell down to the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Alright torchic we did it!" shouted May as she ran up and hugged the tiny pokemon. "Torchic!" shouted the little pokemon happily. Dan returned his fainted pokemon and shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I've still got alot of work to do..." He walked over to May and handed he 20 pokedollars, "Here take this as my thanks for a great battle May, see you round!" he said walking off whilst waving his hand. "Thanks to you too Dan! Bye!" Shouted May as she watched him walk back towards Petalburg, her home town.

A while later, May was sitting down near a tree eating the lunch her mother had packed for her. Torchic was busy chewing bits of pokeblock from it's food bowl. After may had finished her lunch, she packed all of her stuff back into he bag and continued down the path. Not much else happened that day, May battled a few wild pokemon, she caught a ralts, found a pecha berry tree and collected some berries. It was a surprise when the sun started to go down, much to the dissatisfaction of May since she hated sleeping outside and would much rather have a nice warm, soft bed to sleep in. She mad her way off of the path slightly and found an open area of grass next to a pure blue lake that almost looked like a mirror, reflecting the night sky and the moon perfectly since the water was so still. "This looks like a nice spot" May said whilst setting down her sleeping bag. May had collected some fallen branches and mad a decent sized fire, lighting it with the matches that she had in her bag. She pulled out a bag of marsh mellows and began to roast a few on a stick, after the white and puffy ball had turned to a golden brown colour, she took a bite. The flavour was amazing, out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a blue ball sitting on top of another one. She turned her head in the direction of what she had seen and saw that it was an azurill, it looked like it was curious about the bag of marsh mellows. May smiled and pulled one out of the bag and offered it to the small creature, "Want one?" She asked, the small pokemon looked at the marsh mellow and then at May then back at the marsh mellow again. After a few seconds it hopped forward and took a small bite, May watched it's face light up as it chewed the marsh mellow, "Azu!" It exclaimed happily. May giggled and gave it another one which it happily ate, she then remembered the pokedex in her pocket. She pulled it out and aimed it at the blue mouse, the device beeped and began to speak. "Azurill, the Polka dot Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about." May looked at the small mouse who was now looking at the pokedex with curiosity. "You're a curious one aren't you?" Stated May, the pokemon was now looking at torchic's pokeball on May's waist. "You wanna meet torchic?" asked May curiosly, The polka dot pokemon tilted it's head at the mention of the fire type. May released torchic who then looked around and notice azurill, both pokemon looked at each other for a while until torchic said somthing in pokemon speech and then they began to chase each other around.

May was begining to get tired so she got into her sleeping bag with torchic and azurill, who had decided to stick around, and went to sleep.

May couldn't tell how much time had passed but it must have been a couple of hours since the fire had died down to embers and the temperature had dropped. She was about to go back to sleep, wondering why she had woken up in the first place, when she heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. She became slightly scared, what would happen if it was an ursaring or a scolipede, May decide to stay low in hope that what ever was there wouldn't see her in the darkness. The rustling became slightly louder as something stepped out of the bush but she couldn't see what it was, she listened to the sound of it's footsteps, it sounded like it was heading towards the lake. May didn't know what to do, stay here or follow it to see what it was, at least then she could know if it was dangerous or not. May decided to follow it and began to slowly get up, making al little noise as possible so she wouldn't wake the two sleeping pokemon in her sleeping bag.

Once may had got out of her sleeping bag she slowly began to follow the sounds of rustling bushed and snapping branches. What ever she was following, it was walking quite carelessly. She came to a bunch of bushes that were not very far from the edge of the lake and what she saw slightly relived and confused her at the same time. There was a boy with raven black hair standing at the edge of the lake. "He made all of that noise?" Thought May, she began to look him over. He was wearing black sneakers with slate jeans, a black hoodie with the same colour leather gilet over the top and he had a black and white hat on with a pokeball sign on the front. The boy looked to be about 16 years old, the same age a May. He seemed to be looking around in every direction, May was about to walk up to him and ask if he was okay, when she saw him move his head. She noticed that he was looking at his hands now, which had black biker gloves on them. May had a small blush on her face she hadn't notice how strong he looked. The teen was looking around again, left and right, then up at the stars. He stared at them for a while. May decided it was time to help, she slowly made her way out of the bush, accidentally stepping on a twig.

(Earlier on that night)

The Raven haired teen opened his eyes to see moonlight, he raised a brow, he noticed that he could see trees all around him. He was in a forest, but what forest and where. Perhaps he was just having a weird dream, he tried pinching himself, unfortunately he felt the pain. He sat up and looked around, not that it helped, the only light source was the moonlight, which was being mostly blocked out by the trees. As he stood up he noticed how clod it was, he hugged his arms against his torso in a futile attempt to get some extra warmth, which didn't work. He noticed that his breaths were producing little white clouds ,through which the small beams of moonlight shined. He began to walk slowly forward, using his hands as guides to stop himself from walking into trees.

After a while he cam to a row of bushes, he began to make his way through, causing alot of rustling to wake up a certain brown haired teen. Once he had made it through the bush he could smell the faint whiff of smoke, looking around he noticed a small black pile on the ground ,which he mistook for a tree stump. He looked to his left and saw a huge, still lake that reflected the night sky so much that it looked like glass. His interest piqued and he headed towards the pretty scene, with a follower. Not being able to see was a huge burden since he tripped many times over rocks and protruding roots of trees. He finally made it out of the undergrowth and made his way to the edge of the lake, he could see alot better now since the moonlight wasn't being blocked by the trees in this clearing. The teen looked around, everywhere he looked there were trees, trees and more trees. He looked upwards towards the sky, he didn't recognise any of it. The boy brought his eyes down to look at his hands, "Who...am I?" He thought, he looked around again, suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him.

He turned his head in the direction of the noise and saw a pretty looking girl stumbling around, looking more surprised than he was. The girl had a frightened look on her face, "H...h...h...hi, I'm M-May" She stuttered nervously. He didn't say anything, the girl now had a confused look on her face, she tilted her head and waved slowly. "Hellllllooooo? Do you understand me?" She asked slowly, The boy slowly nodded once with an expressionless face. The girl pressed further "Can you talk? What's your name?" The boy just looked at her for a moment and the slowly shrugged. The girl was dumbfounded, "How does he not know his own name and why can't he talk?" She thought, "That's strange...Oh! I'm May by the way." The boy walked up to her, as he got closer she noticed that he was quite handsome and blushed a bit. He stopped about an arms length away and lifted his hand, May had no idea what he was doing, the boy poked her cheek with his finger. "Huh? What are you doing?" she asked confused, he poked her cheek two more times then stepped back a bit. May lifted her hand to he spot where he had poked her, "What was that for?" May asked, dumbfounded. The raven haired teen just shrugged and walked back to the edge of the lake with his hands in his pockets. May decided to try and find out some information, even if he didn't talk. She walked over and stood next to him with her arms behind her back. She noticed he was looking at the sky again. "Do you like the stars?" She asked, randomly. The boy looked at her, then at the stars and then back at her. He shrugged, one of the three gestures that May had expected. It was either going to be a nod, a shake of the head or a shrug. May decided to ask another question, "How did you get here? Which town did you come from?" The boy just shrugged again... May pressed further "Can't you remember?" The boy's eyes instantly locked with hers and he shook his head. "Oh, so that's why he doesn't know, he can't remember." Thought May, an idea popped into her head. "Hey" she said getting the boy's attention, "If you can't remember how you got here then maybe we should go on on a journey to see if you recognise any of the places around Hoenn! And since I know the way I should go with you. But if we're going to do that then we need you to get some pokemon" As she said pokemon she could of swore she saw a glint in the boy's eye. He put his hand to his chin for a moment in a thinking position, after about two seconds he looked at her and nodded. "Great!" Exclaimed may.

The two teens made their way back to may's camp to find a worried torchic and azurill sitting in May's sleeping bag. "Hey guys, sorry I walked off but look at who I found" She said pointing towards the raven haired teen. Both of the pokemon looked at him for a moment and the announced their greetings by saying their names. The boy smiled at their kindness and then noticed May staring at him with a slightly red shaded face that turned a deeper colour when his eyes met hers. She quickly looked away. "A-a-any way we need to make sure you have some pokemon ready for the journey, do you have any wit you at the moment?" The boy thought for a moment and then remembered that there was a bag next to where he woke up. He pointed out into the woods, "Out there?" He nodded and began walking in the direction of the place where he awoke. "Wait a minute! Take this!" May said whilst giving him a torch. The boy nodded in thanks, making may blush slightly, and headed out to look for his bag.

A while later he came back with a black and white backpack slung over his shoulder. He gave the torch back to May and then he stared rummaging through the backpack like a maniac. Finally he pulled out five pokeballs, May was surprised, he picked up one of the pokebals and released a magby. The small pokemon appeared from it's pokeball and saw it's trainer, "Magby!" It shouted happily as it ran to hug the boy. He smiled and returned the hug, after the hug was finished The teen returned magby and released another pokemon, it took the form of a little yellow creature that had what looked like a plug on its head. "Elekid!" it shouted as it began to windmill it's arms at a fast pace. The boy smiled and patted the pokemon's head, receiving a small electric shock which didn't seem to bother him. Elekid grinned and so did his trainer, the teen knew how strong elekid could become and elekid knew that his trainer wasn't a wimp like his previous trainer was. The boy returned elekid and brought out his next pokemon, it was a skorupi, the small scorpion pokemon appeared and began waving it's arms and tail around happily. May was amazed, not only did this boy have strong looking pokemon, they all looked so happy and well cared for. Torchic and azurill were also intrigued by all of these new looking pokemon.

After The boy had returned skorupi he brought out another pokemon which was a gible. As soon as the shark looking pokemon appeared he spotted his trainer and jumped up into the air, towards his head. "Gible!" it yelled as it gently clamped on to it's trainers head, earning a small giggle from May and a smile from his 'victim'. The boy returned gible, much to it's dissatisfaction and deployed another pokemon. This time it was a sneasel, when it appeared it noticed it's trainer and nodded a greeting with its arms crossed. The trainer nodded back and patted its head which it enjoyed but hated to show it in front of other people because of its uptight attitude. After sneasel was returned the boy clipped all of the pokeballs to his belt and leaned back against a tree, slightly exhausted from dealing with all of his pokemon and because it was late at night. "Wow!" Said a hyped up May "I never knew you had such amazing and uncommon pokemon!" The raven haired teen just shrugged and looked at the now, relit fire. "Do you have anything else in your bag?" asked May, the boy shrugged and walked over to begin looking through his belongings. He found a few potions, enough pokefood to feed his pokemon for weeks, several types of pokebals ranging from normal ones to ultraballs and a pokedex. He took the pokedex and put it in his pocket, he also noticed that in the back part of the bag there was sleeping bag and a change of clothes as well as some food. He ate enough to fill him up and offered some to may which she declined since she had already eaten.

A while later they were both in their sleeping bags, looking at the night sky. "Hey? You awake?" Stupid question thought May but then an idea popped into her head. "Do the thing that you did earlier if you're awake" she said. May waited a while before she felt his finger poke her cheek, she giggled slightly, "So you knew what I meant, huh?" He poked her cheek again as if saying "yes". "You know, since you don't seem to remember your name, can I give you one?" Asked May. She waited for a moment, he must of been thinking, she felt him poke her cheek again. "Okay" She said with a smile, "Well I do have an idea of what I could call you. You know you were looking at the stars tonight?" She said, he poked her cheek again so she continued. Well, that got me thinking about the way that stars explode at the end of their life cycle and the way you are now, it's almost like your memories were the star. Your memories exploded or disappeared in this case and what's left over when a star explodes?" The boy thought for a minute and one word passed through their minds at the same time "Ash..." May continued to speak, "I want to call you Ash since it's the thing that's left over when a star explodes so in this case it's the name that was left over when your memories disappeared." May rolled onto her side to look at the newly named Ash through the darkness, she could just barely see his outline, "I hope you like it..." she said as her eyelids became heavier and she began to fall a sleep. Before she fell into a deep sleep she heard three words spoken in a very attractive voice, "I like it..." May was to tired to be amazed that Ash had spoken, in fact she wasn't even sure if he had spoken or if she was dreaming so she just went to sleep with a small blush on her face from hearing the voice.

The raven haired teen looked from the girl back up to the beautiful night sky, "Ash, huh?" He thought, he moved his mouth close to the girl's ear and spoke in a voice that would make girls knees wobble, "I like it..." He said quietly. He then moved back into his sleeping bag and went to sleep, not realising that the hand he had been poking her face with was now being held by May as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysteries

May awoke to the smell of something delicious. She rolled over in her sleeping bag and spotted Ash sitting not to far away, cooking something in a pot that was held up over a fire. Ash noticed May as she sat up and gave a small wave, May smiled, "Good morning" she said as she stretched out. Ash simply nodded and went back to stirring whatever was in the pot with a ladle. May stood up and looked around, the sun was near the middle of the sky so she guessed that it must have been 9:00 AM. She noticed that several forest pokemon were gathered around Ash, watching him cook the food, some of them were even drooling. The brunette walked over to Ash, "Is that soup? What's in it?" She asked curiously. Ash nodded to answer her first question and then pointed at a selection of berries that were on a white handkerchief. May looked closely at them, there were pecha berries, oran berries, sitrus berries and cherry berries. May looked back at the soup that Ash was cooking, "That looks tasty" said may as she began to drool like all of the pokemon. Ash smiled and scooped a portion of the soup up with the ladle, he then poured it into a bowl and offered it to May as if saying 'see for yourself'. May happily took the bowl as well as a spoon and sat down on the log next to Ash. She dipped the spoon into the soup and blew on it a few times, before sipping the warm liquid. The taste was amazing! It also warmed her whole body in the fresh morning air. "Ash this is amazing! I didn't know your cooking was this good!" Ash just shrugged with a smile and began to eat his own helping of soup.

After they had both finished eating, Ash had poured the soup into a big bowl so that the forest pokemon could eat some as well. One by one they finished and thanked Ash in their own ways before scampering off into the forest. Whilst Ash was feeding his pokemon, May had been feeding her torchic. She decided to talk with it for a bit. "Ash is really kind, don't you think?" she whispered to the little pokemon. Torchic nodded, "Tor!" It chirped happily, "It looks like he really loves pokemon, maybe I could learn a thing or two from him" Said May. Torchic looked like it was thinking for a moment and then started trying to tell May something, "Torchic, tor! tor!" I shouted as it jumped up and down. May tilted her head, "What is it Torchic?" Asked May, Torchic looked like it was thinking again and then nodded. It ran up to a tree and scratched it, which got Ash's attention, May was still confused. She noticed that Torchic was looking directly at Ash, they both nodded at each other at the same time. Ash returned his pokemon and stood up, he then walked over to May and held out a pokeball. May understood now, Torchic wanted to battle one of Ash's pokemon. "Okay then, let's have a pokemon battle!" May said, raising a clenched fist. Ash nodded with a confident look on his face.

May was standing at one side of a grassy clearing with Ash at the other side. She then announced the rules, "This will be a one on one pokemon battle! First one to get the opponent's pokemon to faint wins, okay?" She shouted across to Ash, she saw him nod and then take a pokeball from his belt. "Let's go, Torchic!" Shouted May as she deployed the chick pokemon. "Torchic!" It chirped as it appeared on the battlefield. Ash simply threw his pokeball up into the air and deployed his elekid. "bi bi bi bi" It shouted as it appeared and started wheeling its arms around in circles. May realised that this was a good chance to scan elekid with her pokedex, "Just a sec!" She shouted to Ash, who nodded. She pulled out the handheld and aimed it at the electric type, the device beped and began speaking. "Elekid, the electric pokemon. It spins its arms to create a powerful electric charge." May nodded and put the handheld back in her pocket, she then looked at Ash, "Okay, ready when you are!" Ash gestured with his hand, a motion that said 'bring it on'.

May made the first move, "Okay torchic use scratch!" She shouted, torchic began sprinting towards elekid at quite a fast pace, Ash swiped his arm across his body. May wondered why he did that, but then her attention was directed towards elekid who began wheeling his arms and was glowing yellow. "Not attacking, huh? Oh well, now torchic hit it!" Shouted May, when torchic was close enough it pounced into the air with its talons stretched out in front of it, ready to strike. Suddenly elekid leaped backwards, May notice Ash raise a clenched fist and to her horror, she watched elekid release a powerful shock wave attack. Torchic was sent flying backwards and landed on its back, "Torchic!" Shouted May but to her misfortune, torchic had taken to much damage and stayed down.

May returned torchic and looked over to see Ash patting elekid's head with closed eyes and a smile on his face. Elekid was standing proud with it's hands on its hips, "bi bi, bi bi bi, bi!" It said in pokemon language and to May's utter surprise, Ash nodded and then noticed May staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. Ash patted elekid's head a few more times then returned him to his pokeball, Ash then walked over to a dumbfounded May. "You can understand pokemon?!" She said in shock, Ash nodded and began walking back toward the camp. May began to rush after him swinging her arms around, "Hey wait up! I'm not done asking questions yet! Hey!"

A while later, they were both sitting on a log next to each other. "So" said May, "By the way you were battling back there, it seemed like you were just using physical movements. You didn't even talk! How did your pokemon know what attacks to use, considering it wasn't even looking at you." She asked curiously, Ash looked down at the ground for a moment and seemed to be thinking. He then looked back at May with a serious look on his face, he stayed like that for a while. May began to feel a little awkward, Ash had bee staring at her for about a minute now, "Heeellllooooo, earth to Ash?" She waved her hand in front of his face, nothing. May moved a little closer to look at his face, she put her finger under his nose, he was still breathing but slowly like he was trying to focus. She looked into his eyes and noticed that it was almost like they were staring through her. "Ummm...Ash? You there?" She asked, slightly concerned. She looked into his eyes again and notice a small flicker of blue that suddenly multiplied in size, turning his deep brown eyes into sapphire, glowing blue ones. May literally jumped back when Ash's eyes locked with hers. Now that she was further away, she noticed that his entire body was outlined in a light blue colour and was giving off a similar coloured mist that drifted off in different directions from his body. Ash then slowly shuffled up the log towards May until he was face to face with her which made May's face turn to a light pink colour. She could feel his breath on her lips and shivered from the sensation. He then moved his head forward until his forehead made contact with May's. Her face turned as red as a tomato, she heard a dreamy voice inside her head speak "_Like this"_ it said slowly. May was dumbfounded, she tried to speak out loud but Ash put a finger to her lips, instantly stopping her from talking.

"_No, don't speak, it breaks the focus...Use your mind..." _May was confused, use her mind? What was that supposed to mean, more importantly, Ash was talking! May decided to try and reply, she closed her eyes and tried to respond. "_Can...can you hear me?" _She said inside her head, Ash still had his blue eyes on hers but then closed them and smiled, _"Yeah, I can hear you, and I would like to tell you that you need to work on your focus." _He said inside his head, "Anyhow, this is how I communicate with my pokemon, I hear their speech inside my head and reply by sending my message into theirs. Those gestures you saw earlier help my mind focus on the words faster so that I can strike quicker." May nodded and memorised all of the information she was being given. "_However"_ Ash continued "This can only be done if I focus enough." May decided to ask a question, "_But...What's...This...Blue...Glow?" "That's my energy moving around my body, it's called many things like aura, psychic energy or life force for example. It can be used for lots of things, sometimes, if the user is powerful enough then they can use it to move very large objects. Just like a psychic attack from a pokemon." _May was amazed, she had so many questions but picked the one she wanted to know about the most._ "What...can...you...do?" _Ash grinned whilst he had his eyes closed, "_At the moment... I can sense the aura of other people around me, for instance if they're hiding in my vicinity then I'll know where they are and I can also talk to pokemon." "Wow!" _Said May, Ash began to speak again, "_I would appreciate it if this stayed as our little secret since I only want to remember my past, not draw the attention of everyone in the region." _He said seriously, "_Okay...I won't...tell...anyone"_ Said May. Ash opened his eyes at the same time as May, she watched the blue colour fade from his body and eyes, he then backed away and nodded.

Over the course of the next two days, May and Ash had decided to stay in the petalburg woods to train their pokemon since they had enough supplies to last them. Ash had been training his aura that he had discovered not long before he had told May. Through alot of hard work and separation from May to concentrate, he had finally mastered the ability to talk through telepathy to people without having to make physical contact. Ash didn't really like talking since he found it easier to express himself using telepathy and now that he could do it without having to actually touch the person, it made it an even better option than talking.

Ash was on his way back from his training spot slightly deeper in the forest when he heard a scream come from the location of the camp he was staying at with May. Ash burst into a sprint after hearing the scream a second time, it was definitely May's. As he rounded a huge tree he saw something that at first concerned him but then made him fall over anime style. He had burst into the clearing to see a tiny wurmple sitting on a rock, it was watching a terrified May try to scramble up a tree, failing many times. The little pokemon had confusion written all over its face. Ash stood back up and walked over to the bug type, it noticed him approach and looked at him with the same question in its eyes as Ash had in his head, "What the hell is she doing?" Ash picked up the little pokemon receiving a scalding from May, "Eeeeewwww! Don't touch it, gross!" Ash frowned at her, she had no respect for pokemon that were brave enough to approach humans. Ash looked back at the bug type who was now studying him with eyes filled with curiosity, he smiled and spoke to it, "_Sorry if she caused any confusion, I don't think she is a fan of bug pokemon. I for one, think that you are a very brave pokemon to come and check us out and I have lots of respect for you." _The wurmple's eyes went wide, not only was this human talking to him but it was praising him as well! Ash set the wurmple down on the ground and gestured for it to return to the forest. "_Best you go back now, thank you for coming to visit us, goodbye!" _Ash said through telepathy, the wurmple shouted its thanks by saying its name and then began to return to the under growth with a happy expression on its face. Ash smiled again and then looked over at May who had calmed down slightly, he decided to surprise he with his new ability.

May was beginning to stand back up when suddenly Ash's voice spoke inside her head, "_You know, you should have more respect for pokemon who are that brave, that wurmple only wanted to see what was going on." _She froze and looked over at Ash with wide eyes, "Y...you talked!" Ash smiled, "_Inside your head yes, I finally managed to get the telepathy nailed." S_aid Ash inside her head, she smiled "That's amazing! Now we can talk to each other easier! But doesn't that mean that I won't be able to reply in front of other people?" Asked May, Ash nodded _"Unfortunately..." _Said Ash whilst folding his arms across his chest, "Oh well" May replied cheerfully, "At least I can talk with you easier now" Although May was slightly sad about the fact that she didn't get to do the up close and personal forehead touching with Ash any more. After thinking about this she blushed and shook the thoughts from her head.

Later that day, the two teens were getting ready to sleep for the night, Ash put his sleeping bag down on the soft grass. He looked over at May who was sitting on a log petting torchic. Azurill had also reappeared and was watching May pet the pokemon with jealousy in its eyes. Ash smiled and led down on his sleeping bag, looking up at the orange evening sky. He put his arms behind his head and began to think. He only had memories that went back to when he woke up, the only things he knew how to do were cooking, pokemon battling, using his aura, identifying edible berries and understanding English, all of which he did without thinking. He also seemed to remember his age which was sixteen, the same as May. Ash had no idea how he was going to get his memories back, perhaps what May said was the best idea, travelling around Hoenn.

After the sun had disappeared below the horizon, Ash felt his eyes begin to feel heavy. He looked over at May to see that she had gotten into her sleeping bag with torchic and azurill. _"__Goodnight May, see you in the morning"_ Said Ash inside her head, May jumped a little bit, still no used to the fact that Ash could use telepathy. "Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams" She replied and then closed her eyes, Ash looked from May up into the night sky, he felt very attached to the sky for some reason. The stars seem to attract his gaze towards them, he didn't know why. Ash wondered if he would ever get his memories back when suddenly he could of swore that he heard a calm voice inside his head, _"Do not worry child...The path of light...And your pure aura...will guide you..." _Ash sat up and looked around but as quickly as the voice had appeared, it was gone. Ash led back down and looked up into the stars again, falling into the darkness of sleep.

-Ash's dream-  
Note:  
'Ash'= the body that Ash is in whilst dreaming.  
Ash= real Ash.

_He was standing on top of a snowy mountain, looking for something, although he had no idea what it was. He heard a voice from behind him, "Give it up, were not gonna find it." Ash was confused when his body moved on its own, it was like he was watching a TV show from the characters point of view. "I'm not gonna just throw all that effort I put in away, we worked so hard to get here, we're not leaving until it shows up." Said the voice of what must have been the person that Ash was seeing all of this from. He heard a sigh come from a person that was hidden from view by the snow, "This is pointless! Its not even gonna show up, what makes you think it will?" Asked the hidden person, beginning to get pissed off. 'Ash' folded his arms, "You know, you have a really short fuse once you're out of your comfort zone." He said in a calm voice, "Who wouldn't be out of their comfort zone after having to climb a frickin mountain in a temperature that could give you frostbite!" the figure in the snow shouted back angrily. 'Ash' sighed and then turned around to look out over the edge of the peak of the mountain. "We wait until it appearers, then we capture it so that we can get our revenge..." He said darkly, the other figure had walked up next to 'Ash' now but its face was hidden by a hood. From the body shape Ash could tell it was a man. "You can be kinda scary sometimes, especially when people don't give you what you want" He chuckled evilly, "Remember when that man walked into you at the town we stayed in and then told you to fuck off?" 'Ash' nodded "Yes, I slaughtered the whole town" He began to laugh along with the other man. "Those were the days, too bad most of our gang got caught in that ambush by the police, at least they didn't get our best member!" Said the hooded man whilst nudging 'Ash' with his arm. He smiled darkly, "Yeah, and once we get this pokemon, we can go back, rescue our friends and kill all of those police bastards! Screw it, the whole city as well!" Both of them started laughing, so much that their evil laughs echoed around the mountain but were quickly drowned out by the snow storm that seemed to swallow everything...  
_

Ash slowly opened his eyes, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. He looked over at May's sleeping bag, he noticed that she was still asleep so he decided to go for a little walk to stretch his legs. He stood up slowly and put on his black sneakers, he was about to walk away when he heard a small "Tor?" come from behind him. He turned to face the direction that the noise had come from and noticed a small orange bird standing in front of May's sleeping bag. He smiled and crouched down on his haunches, he than gestured for torchic to come over. The little bird pokemon trotted over to him, receiving a small amount of petting. _"Hey torchic, I was just about to go for a walk, wana come?" _Ash said inside the pokemon's head. It thought for a moment and then nodded with a small call of its name, or as Ash heard it was an "Okay!" Ash reached down and picked up torchic who then jumped onto his shoulder, deciding that it looked like a comfortable perch. The teen then began to walk away from the camp, into the forest.

A little while later, Ash and torchic stepped out into a clearing that was near the bottom of a cliff. A beautiful waterfall was cascading over the edge of the top of the cliff, landing in a river that was flowing into the forest. The water looked crystal clear. Ash walked over to the thundering water splashes and cupped his hands, they were quickly filled with water, he then brought it to his mouth and took a sip. He immediately felt an amazing feeling flow throughout his body, he felt ten times stronger than he was before and the lack of sleep from the dreams he had experienced faded away. _"Wow! Torchic, try some of this!" _Said Ash to the pokemon as he collected some more water for her. Torchic leaned over from Ash's shoulder to his hands. She sniffed the water a couple of times before taking a few sips, feeling the same effects as Ash she let out a happy "Tor!" Ash grinned, he wondered where this water was coming from, if it was this pure and rich with minerals then it had to be coming straight from a spring! He backed up and looked upwards to the top of the cliff, it was very high but he could see alot of crevices and holes that could be used to climb up. He pulled on the wrist parts of his gloves, tightening them, he then nodded. _"Torchic, hold on tight, we're going to see what's up on top of that cliff"_ He said inside the pokemon's head with a confident smile on his face. The fire type nodded with the same expression, "Tor!" It shouted. Ash stepped forwards and began to climb...


	3. Chapter 3 The Discovery

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 3 of the past and the present! Really looking forward to developing the characters and the plot of this story! I would like to say that soon, I have a big holiday coming up, (2 weeks) so I hope to upload like crazy! A big shout out to Advanceforeverandafter for being my first reviewer! It makes me happy to see that people are taking a liking to my stories! So, enough blabbering from me, on with the story!**

_Telepathy  
_"Normal talking"

Ash was beginning to feel the pain in his muscles as he was climbing. He had been at it for about ten minutes, he stopped and found a good foot hold to take a rest. The teen held on with one hand and turned his body around to hang off the side of the cliff (Sort of like how King Kong hangs off the empire state building). He took a moment to take in the view, the sun was a little higher in the sky now, from all around he could see its rays spreading out over the valley. _"Take a look at that torchic, you don't get many chances to see a view like this" _Ash said to the little pokemon, who was sitting on his shoulder, trying not to look down. "T-Tor..." It stuttered, obviously not a fan of heights, Ash noticed this and tried to calm it down. _"Heyyyy, don't worry, there's tonnes of good places to grab on the side of this cliff. We won't fall" _The pokemon seemed to relax a bit. The truth was, Ash actually knew what he was doing! He could identify which rocks were safe to grab and even make huge jumps over gaps in the wall. It was like he had done this lots of times before. Whilst he was trying to think of why he could do all of these, he grabbed an unsteady rock which dislodged immediately, causing the teen to fall downwards a bit. "Tor!" Screamed a terrified pokemon, _"Crap, I need to pay attention!" _Ash told him self, _"Sorry torchic, just wasn't focusing enough." _Explained Ash, The fire type looked like it was about to pass out from fear but managed to resist the urge.

A while later, Ash hauled himself up over the edge of the cliff, he stood up and dusted his fingerless gloves. "Not looking forward to climbing back down that" He thought whilst looking over the edge. He was brought to attention by a small "Tor!" From behind him, torchic must have jumped off of his shoulder when he climbed up. Ash turned and what he saw next made his jaw drop. In front of the two of them was a huge crystal clear lake, it looked similar to the one that Ash and May were camping next to, except this one was so clear that you could see the bottom of the deepest parts of the lake. But Ash wasn't amazed at the sight of the lake, he was amazed by the thing standing on top of the water in the middle of it. It looked like a blue dog like creature with a diamond shaped crest on its head and two ribbon like tails that extended from behind it, up to its front. Ash also noticed that it had a thick purple mane. "What is that thing?" Ash thought, the creature was standing in a proud pose at the centre of the lake, on top of the water! Just at that moment, it made eye contact with Ash. He expected it to run away or attack but it didn't do anything, it just stood there, staring at him whilst he stared back. Ash had heard from May that in hoenn, if you encounter a powerful looking pokemon, you should keep eye contact otherwise the pokemon may feel like its being ignored because it's weak and attack.

A few minutes passed, or maybe a few years, Ash couldn't tell. All he knew was that this pokemon wasn't going to stop looking at him. Perhaps it was testing him? Maybe it wanted to see if he would run away, Ash thought up a plan in his head. Doing the only thing he could, he slowly pulled out elekid's pokeball, the blue pokemon seemed to raise its brow. Ash held out the pokeball towards the creature, it seemed to think for a while, before slowly nodding and taking a battle stance. Ash gulped, this pokemon looked strong, no matter! He would do what he could with what he had! With no speech and a swift flick of his wrist, he deployed elekid.

"BI BI BI BI!" Shouted the electric type as it appeared before its master. It began to wheel its arms, getting pumped for the upcoming battle, he could tell from one look at his opponent that this was going to be tough. The dog pokemon reared its head and let out a smooth roar that seemed to echo for miles. _"Okay elekid, I think you know as well as I that this opponent isn't like any other, let's give it our all!"_ Shouted Ash to the elctric pokemon with a confident expression and a clenched fist. The yellow pokemon nodded with the same expression as its owner and took a battle stance.

(Decided to skip the battle since Ash wouldn't have landed many attacks against the pokemon you probably guessed was suicune, and those attacks which did make contact didn't do much damage since it's a legendary for arceus sake!)

Ash watched in horror as his last pokemon was thrown against a tree from an aurora beam attack. _"Skorupi!" _He cried out in concern to the pokemon, but it was no use, Skorupi had fainted. He looked at suicune with anger written all over his face. To his surprise, suicune launched the same attack at the unconscious skorupi, Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Quickly, he pulled out the poison type's pokeball and returned him. Now he was pissed, _"What the hell do you think you're doing! Attacking a downed pokemon, you're a disgrace!" _Ash had only a second to dodge as the attacks were now focused on him, he dived out of the way and landed in front of a terrified torchic. _"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe!"_ Said Ash to the pokemon but as he made a grab for the fire type, another aurora beam smashed into her, sending her flying away from Ash with a pained "Tor!". Ash's eyes were frozen in the spot where torchic had just been, _"stop it..." _He said inside his head, he quickly looked to his left to see that torchic was barely standing. Its face turned to one of emptiness as a hydro pump crashed into its back, sending it to the ground where it stayed, motionless. _"s-stop it..."_ Ash said to himself again, hoping that the pokemon would somehow hear him. His hopes were shattered when another hydro pump blasted him backwards, hitting him against a tree with a sickening thud. "STOP IT!" Ash bellowed out loud as his whole body was engulfed in a blood red aura with what looked like black electricity coursing through it. His eyes had turned to a glowing ruby red colour. Ash slowly stood up and looked at suicune with a glare that could scare groudon. Suicune backed up a little, It looked like this child was the one that the other legendaries had mentioned. From the rumours, suicune had heard that this boy had a very powerful aura that was triggered by anger and hatred. He had also heard that once this power was activated, the user would not stop until the person or pokemon who had triggered it was either dead or severely injured. Suicune had wanted to see for himself, unfortunately, the rumours were true...

Ash began to slowly walk towards that bastard of a pokemon, he stopped about ten meters away. The dark aura that was surrounding him began to focus around his hands, he held out his right hand, like he was holding a imaginary pokeball and began to form what looked like a shadow ball and a aura sphere put together. It was pure black and seemed to radiate negative feelings and emotions. He then brought his arm to his waist and use his other arm to increase the ball's size to the size of a basket ball. Suicune didn't like where this was going and readied a aurora beam to counter. The two spheres had fully formed, one in Ash's clutches and the other in front of suicune's mouth. At the same time, they both hurled there spheres, or shot their beam in suicin's case. The blue pokemon's eyes widened as it watched the black sphere slice through the beam like a knife through butter, there was no time to dodge and suicine took the attack full force. The damage was disastrous. After being hit by the devastating attack, suicune was thrown back against a huge rock that shattered from the impact. Ash wasn't finished there, he formed what looked like blood red claws and began to sprint at suicune with a speed that could put a rapidash to shame. As Ash began his mass wave of attacks, suicune began to dodge at the best of his ability. Sadly for the pokemon, he tired quickly and began to take one slash after another. After about ten extremely painful hits, suicune went down to the ground with a harsh thump. Ash was now standing over the beast that hurt his friends, he couldn't resist, he delivered a very painful kick to the pokemon's ribcage making it cry out in pain. He smiled evily, enjoying the pain of his victim, he kicked it a few more times before grabbing its neck and beginning to squeeze.

Suicune didn't know what to do, he had never experienced this much pain before, and now it looked like this boy was going to kill him! It thought of a way to try and stop the boy's aura surge. _"B-Boy, c-c-control your anger, d-d-do n-not let it c-c-control you." Suicune desperately pleaded inside the teen's mind, "Shut the hell up, you bastard!" _Ash replied furiously. Suicune felt the grip around his neck tighten, he gasped for air, not much entered his body. Just when he thought it was all over, he noticed a small orange pokemon call out from the other side of the lake, "Tor, tor tor, torchic!" Ash looked up with murder in his eyes but when he realised who it was, his aura slowly began to turn blue again, as well as his eyes. Ash took his hand off of suicune's neck, much to the pokemon's relief, and put it on his forehead._"W-What happened..." _he said inside his mind as he looked around, he then noticed that he was standing over a very injured version of the pokemon that did tonnes of damage to his pokemon. He jumped backwards and made a grab for one of the pokeballs on his belt, only to realise that all of his pokemon were injured. _"D-Do not fear child, th-this battle is over..." _Ash heard a calm voice say inside of his head, he looked at suicune to see that it had its head bowed in his direction, _"I am truly honoured to have battled such a strong opponent." _Said suicune as it shakily stood up but the fell back to the ground, only to be held up from a painful fall by the one who had attacked it, It smiled. _"You must have a lot of questions..."_ It said knowingly, Ash nodded and they both moved to a more comfortable spot. Torchic had run over to Ash and was snuggling into his chest, _You okay girl?"_ Asked a concerned Ash, Torchic nodded with small tears in her eyes. Ash smiled, _"I'm glad your okay" _He then noticed that Torchic was looking at his chest with a worried look on her face. _"Hmm? What's wrong torchic?" _Torchic simply looked up from Ash's chest to his face and then back at his chest as if to say "How could you not notice!" Ash looked down and saw what torchic had been looking at, it was a huge slash that went from the top of his left shoulder, down to his waist! The wound wasn't very deep but it would leave a scar.

After Ash had patched up his injury, he began asking suicune questions, _"So, why did you attack me and my pokemon! We didn't do anything wrong!" _He shouted inside the legendary's head, it simply lowered its head in shame, _"I am very regretful about attacking you and your friends but it was the only way to test to see if you were the one." _Ash raised a brow, the one? What did that mean, suicune continued to explain, _"There has been talk amongst the legends that there is a boy who harbours unimaginable strength, and since you are the first human to ever make the climb up up here to my lair, there was no mistake. The only thing that I needed to do to make sure was to see if this strength can really be triggered. The other legends told me that this ability is caused by immense anger and hatred, so I...Attacked your pokemon...And since you were so close to unleashing your power, the last attack was aimed at you." _Suicune looked absolutely guilty and regretful. Ash was amazed, he had so much power, it was kinda scary._ "But remember child!" _Said suicune, becoming serious, _"be that as it may, this power is very dangerous, if it was not for you little friend here." _Said suicune as he gestured to torchic, _"You would have gladly killed me..."_ As suicune said this Ash noticed his eyes fill with fear. The teen couldn't believe what he was hearing, he almost killed a pokemon! A legendary no less! Ash nodded, "_I'll control my emotions more from now on"_ He said with a confident smile which suicune returned. _"This was my other reason for battling you, it was to set you on the right path, the path of light." _Ash remembered hearing those words last night! But for he asked the question suicune answered for him, _"If you are wondering then no, that was not my voice that you heard last night. Although I have a feeling that you will meet that person soon..." _Suicune then stood up and began to walk out to the middle of the lake, beginning to be shrouded in mist. _"I must leave you now child ,for my injury's need to heal..." _Ash nodded and began to walk away but before he got very far he heard suicune's voice inside his head, _"You are still as aggressive as ever__ Gio, Ever since you tried to catch me you have been so evil, it looks like the combination with the other two didn't calm you down much..." _Ash turned around to ask what suicune meant but only saw a still, clear lake, no legendary pokemon anywhere...

**So, that was a relatively short chapter and I'm very sorry but I will definitely get the next one out soon! How did you all like the use of a legendary huh? Some people have posted reviews about Ash's aura being slightly overpowered so I made sure to fix that it this chapter, as you saw, his true power can only be activated with immense anger or hatred so I hope that helps! I also talked about someone who has a part to do with Ash's memories, in the last chapter Ash had a dream so little hint, it's the person from that. I hope that the nickname wasn't that obvious but if it is then I'm sorry! **

**Next chapter we will get back to the travelling and some hints will be being dropped between the two teens so I hope you look forward to that!**

**Peace out!**

**-Killerham5ter**

**...Listened to the ruby and sapphire soundtrack whilst writing this...good stuff...nostalgia...gahhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bonds

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter 4 of the past and the present! As I said last chapter, we will be getting back to the travelling around hoenn part of the story, I also stated that a few hints will be dropped so look out for those! If you have any ideas, opinions or views on how this story could be better, feel free to talk about them in your review! Another thing that I would like to mention is that I have decided to delete my other story so that I can keep on posting chapters for this one! So, with out further delay, on with the story! *Hears thunder outside and jumps* Y-yeah...I don't like thunder storms...:(**

Ash had finally made it to the bottom of the cliff, the climb down had been a living hell, since his scar on his chest caused a lot of pain whenever he reached for a rock. He picked up the little bird pokemon from his good shoulder and put her down on the ground, much to her relief. He then stood up and walked over to the waterfall again. _"I wonder if this will work again" _He said to himself, the teen cupped his hands and watched as they quickly filled with water, he then put them to his mouth and drank deeply. Ash felt his tiredness fade away to nothing but when he looked down he saw through his torn clothes that the injury's were still there and were leaking quite a lot of blood. _"Crap! Better get back to camp..."_ He said to himself as he turned around and began to stumble back in the direction of May's and his camp site with torchic following close behind.

Ash could see the clearing that he was staying in now, by the time he had gotten back, it was already noon. The raven haired teen saw May sitting on a log in the middle of the clearing with her legs and arms crossed, she had an unhappy look on her face. _"Oh great, she's pissed..." _Moaned Ash inside of his head, he made his way out of the under growth, getting her attention...

May was beginning to get angry, she had read the note that Ash had left for her when she had woken up which was ages ago! She was sitting on a log in the middle of the clearing, pissed. Was Ash even planning to come back? She mentally slapped herself, Ash would never do that! Right? She was about to give up but then she saw Ash stumble out of the bushes into the clearing with torchic close behind. She was about to welcome him back but then she remembered that she had to act pissed and make him do anything for her, at least for a day and then she would forgive him. Her face turned to one of horror, All of these thoughts suddenly vanished when she saw the state that Ash was in, the front of his hoodie and shirt had been completely ripped apart and there was a huge slash going from his left shoulder all the way diagonally down to the right side of his waist. His jeans had tonnes of rips in them and his sneakers were muddy, he had blood all over his bare chest. May was horrified, what could of happened to him?! "O-oh my...A-Ash, what happened?!" Shouted May as she ran towards him, Ash simply shook his head with a grin and then fainted, falling into May's arms as she brought him into an embrace to keep him from landing on the ground.

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see the afternoon sky, how long had he been asleep? He sat up, pushing through the pain, he then received a scalding from May who was sitting next to him. "Don't force yourself! You should lye down and let your injury's heal..." Ash looked at her worried face he then noticed that whilst May had been scalding him, so had torchic, "Tor! Torchic! Tor!" He grinned, _"looks like an angel is watching over me..." _May blushed deeply and looked away, she then looked back at Ash and was about to say something but she noticed that Ash's eyes were directed at torchic who was now in his lap, receiving a lot of petting. _"Oh, thanks for your help too May" _Said Ash with a cocky attitude, May puffed up her cheeks and pouted which made his smile grow even wider. "This is no time to be making jokes! Why did you take so long!" Pouted May, Ash still had a huge smile,_"Worried were we?"_ May blushed again but countered, "Are you kidding? I missed torchic" she said whilst yanking the fire type from his lap with a sly smile on her pink face. They both laughed for a while or in Ash's case, just grinned widely.

Later on, when they had both calmed down, May began her barrage of questions. "So, what took you so long! I was starting to think that you wouldn't come back..." She said with a sad face, Ash frowned at her, _"Do you really think I would do that to someone I care about?" _May felt her cheeks heat up a bit, _"There's no way I would leave you behind!" _May smiled, "Thanks..." Ash nodded at her and continued, he didn't want to tell her about the encounter with suicune just yet, maybe later when he could actually make sense of it himself instead of passing the confusion onto someone else. _"We were walking by the river hen this feraligatr jumped out and started attacking." _Said Ash, making it up as he went along, _"Torchic didn't stand a chance because of her type disadvantage." _He said, taking a glance at the pokemon, who was playing along by nodding although she was slightly unhappy that Ash had made her sound so weak. _"After torchic went down, I sent in my pokemon but all of them got thrashed, the pokemon must have been leader of the territory or something because he was so strong! Elekid hit him a few times with some shock waves __but they did hardly anything! Anyway after skorupi went down, who was my last pokemon, the water type used slash on me and that's how I got this..." _He said whilst pointing to she bandaged injury on his chest, May nodded with her head on top of her hands, she completely belived him. It made Ash feel very guilty but he had to continue. _"When the big guy was about to hit me again, an ursaring walked up and said that he wanted to challenge the water type for ownership of the territory, feraligatr must have thought that his territory was more important because he started battling ursaring. That gave us a way out and I took it, I didn't stick around to see who won." _"Wow..." Said May, "Don't be so reckless!" She shouted at him whilst swinging her arms around, Ash just smiled and went back to lye down.

A while later they were both in there sleeping bags, ready to sleep for the night. Ash was about to close his eyes after about five minutes of looking at the sky, when he heard May talk. "Hey" She said whilst lying on her side, facing away from him. "Next time...Take me with you..." She said quietly, Ash smiled _"I'll never leave without you again..." _May blushed then closed her eyes and smiled, "Goodnight...Ash..." She said as she drifted off into a slumber. Ash looked back at the sky, _"__Goodnight May" _He yawned and then closed his eyes.

-Ash's dream-

Note:  
'Ash'= The person that Ash is seeing the dream from.  
Ash= Real Ash.

_They were running down a stone paved alleyway out of a burning city, a man and a pokemon. 'Ash' began to shout to the person next to him, "Don't stop running, as soon as you do the bandits will catch you!" "Yes master!" The pokemon replied whilst picking up the pace to match his owner's. "If I may master, one question?" 'Ash' turned to look at his companion whilst still running, "You are confused as to why we do not stand and fight?" He said in his formal speech that came from his upbringing. The pokemon nodded but then quickly ducked under a market stall as he continued to sprint. "There are far too many of them, we will be killed before we can even make one strike, a good fighter knows when to attack and when to retreat and at the moment, we are retreating. Believe me my friend, this hurts my pride as much as it does yours..." The pokemon nodded, understanding his master's logic, up ahead of them they saw the draw bridge being pulled up by bandits that were on top of the city wall. They both looked at each other and nodded, at the same time they formed blue spheres in their palms and hurled them at the chains that were connected to the draw bridge's sides. One sphere hit one chain whilst the other sphere hit the chain that was on the opposite side of the bridge, making the wooden plat form slam back down onto the ground, offering a way out for the duo. "Are you ready lucario?" Asked 'Ash' confidently, the pokemon nodded with the same expression, "Yes master!" He shouted as they both leaped forwards, using their aura to smash through the blockade of bandits that were waiting outside the gate, behind them they heard one bandit shout to the others. "Hurry and chase after them! We cant let Sir Aaron escape!"... _

Ash groggily opened his eyes to see a confident looking torchic standing on his chest, "Tor! Torchic tor!" Ash let his head fall back down onto his pillow and he rubbed his forehead. _"You want a battle?" _He groaned, _"Go back to sleep, it's too early for this..." _Said the grumpy teen as he rolled over, making torchic slide off of his chest. The small pokemon pouted and was about to walk away, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and brought into ash's chest, she was being used as a teddy bear! Torchic shouted at Ash, "Torchic tor tor, torchic tor!", Ash opened his eyes slightly. _"Noon? what do you mean it's almost noon?" _He mumbled, if torchic had a hand, she would have slapped it on her forehead at that point. She decided that the only way to wake Ash up was the hard way, she took a deep breath and launched an ember attack at Ash, the teen was sent flying out of his sleeping bag with a terrified look on his face. _"Ow! Hey that hurt! Fine if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get! Pesky chicken..." _He shouted as he got dressed.

A while later, Ash was standing on one side of the clearing with Torchic on the other, the chick pokemon had told Ash earlier that May had gone to pick some berries and would be back later. Ash frowned, _"You can be a real pain sometimes, you know that?" _Torchic simply grinned and began to dance around, taunting Ash. He growled, this little chick was way too cocky, no pun intended. He took out a a pokeball and threw it out onto the battle field, out of which came a very jolly magby. The pokemon noticed that torchic was dancing and began to dance himself, thinking that this was some special event. Ash slapped a hand on his forehead, _"Magby, this is a battle, not a dance party..." _He groaned, magby froze mid step and turned towards his trainer, rubbing the back of his head with a silly smile. Ash just sighed and then became determined, _"Let's show that chicken how a real fire type battles!" _Magby nodded whilst shouting his name in agreement, his fists were clenched and he was ready to win. _"I'm warning you torchic, you can still back out with your pride intact, or you could battle me and have it shattered to pieces..." _Ash said coldly with a grin, torchic just began taunting again, not listening to a word of his warning...

(One ass kicking later...)

Torchic was devastated, she had been beaten at her own game! Ash walked over to her and patted her head, _"Not to worry torchic, your training has paid off, you dodged a few attacks and landed some hits on magby. I bet that if May had been there to help guide you, you could of beaten us!"_ He said with a grin, torchic looked at him wide eyed, she had never been praised by anyone like that before, except May. "Torchic!" She chirped, determined to get stronger and eventually beat Ash.

After May had come back later they had eaten dinner and slept for the night. The next morning the began to pack up their things, ready to move on. _"So, where are we heading?" _Asked Ash, May thought for a moment, "Well maybe challenging the gyms whilst we are on our journey would be a good idea since the places that we are going to be travelling to have strong wild pokemon, we need to be ready." Ash nodded, _"So where's the nearest gym?" _"The nearest gym is in rustboro city, it's at the exit to the petalburg woods so it's not to far away." Ash nodded again and began to walk back towards the path, "_Well, better get a move on..." __  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Battles

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 5 of my surprisingly successful story, honestly, I didn't think that I would get this many views. Thank you all so much! Now, I would like to make a few points about my story, One is the absence of a certain yellow mouse. Yes pikachu hasn't made an appearance yet but there is a problem preventing him from doing so, that is the fact of Ash already having elekid and if pikachu is added, then he would have two electric types. This isn't a major problem, it's just that I have been trying to balance out the types on Ash's team... I was planning on having the last space on his team being taken by either turtwig, gastly, oshawott, starly or riolu. So that means that his team would be elekid, magby, sneasel, gible, skorupi, ?. If you do want me to introduce pikachu then just say it in your review or PM me. Oh! Another thing I would like to say is that a clue about Ash's past and or legacy is revealed in this chapter! Now on with the story!**

Ash and May were making their way down the path towards the exit of the petalburg woods. "We're almost there!" Said May as she began to think about what to buy in rustboro city. Ash simply nodded and carried on walking.

A while later they noticed a person sitting down on the path with their back to them, May recognised the person, "Hi Dan! It's good to see you again!" She shouted. Ash raised a brow, who was Dan? The boy recognised the voice and turned to greet it with a smile on his face, "Hi May!" Suddenly his eyes went wide, May started to introduce Ash, "Dan this is A-" She was cut off by a strong force pulling her away from the raven haired teen. The next thin she got was a warning, "May, what are you doing! Don't you realise who that is!" Shouted Dan worriedly, Ash and May tilted their heads at the same time. "That guy is the leader of team obsidian!" May's eyes went wide, team obsidian was the elite group of criminals that operated in hoenn. They were known to be the best of the best at almost everything they did, they had committed a countless number of pokemon kidnappings and pokemon centre robberies. The police had been after them for years but were still in the dark about their location since covering their tracks and eliminating evidence were two of the best things they did. Another thing that was so bad about team obsidian was that the leaders of team magma and team aqua had joined together and were taking orders from a more superior leader. He had a whole army at his finger tips...

May was confused, there was no way that Ash was the leader of team obsidian, the leader of said group had only revealed his face to the world once. May had to admit that Ash had similarities to Obsius, as he had been called since that was supposedly the name of the Roman who discovered obsidian in the first place and since the leader of team obsidian had founded the group, the name seemed fitting. May defended Ash, "There's no way that Ash is the leader of team obsidian! Right?" She said as she looked at said person. Ash didn't know what to do, since he had no memories that meant that he could very well be the leader of team obsidian. Dan's eyes were fixed on him, studying his face to see if it showed and sign of recognition to the name, so far it hadn't showed any. Dan decided to let this one go, "Well I do admit that you don't look completely like Obsius but I wouldn't walk around in public with your face showing, it could cause trouble..." He said as he thought of a way for Ash not to be noticed, he watched as Ash simply pulled up the hood of his black hoodie. Dan smiled, "Yeah! That should work!" He said gladly, Ash nodded in thanks for the warning although Dan probably didn't know why he did so. May was slightly upset, she wouldn't get to see Ash's handsome face whilst they were in public but at least that it would stop other girls from getting in the way, since they didn't know what he looked like. May giggled slightly, it was almost like fate was making sure that Ash was all hers. Ash turned to May when he heard her giggle, _"What? Do I look stupid or something?" _He asked, May waved her hands around franticly as she desperately came up with an excuse for giggling "O-oh n-no, I...was just thinking about a funny thing...um...yesterday torchic ran into a tree, yeah! It was kinda funny..." Ash raised a brow but decided to leave it a that, _"So, how do I look?" _May looked him over, he definitely did look more badass with his hood up which had his hat underneath. "You look fine!" She said with a smile. Off to the side they heard Dan's confused voice, "Um...May...Who're you talking to?" May and Ash both mentally slapped themselves, they had completely forgotten about Dan!

A while later, we find our two teens and their acquaintance sitting on a log near the path. "So let me get this straight, Ash communicates with certain gestures which you have been learning to understand since you were young?" Said Dan confusedly, still not entirely convinced. May nodded and began to explain, "Ash has never talked since he has a medical condition that prevents him from doing so" Said the brunette, making it up as she went along. "Because he can't talk, he has learned to talk using gestures and other motions." Dan raised his eye brows for a moment, it did sound pretty far fetched but there were all types of people out there..."Okay..." He grinned as he came up with a plan, "What motion does hello mean?" May's eyes filled with worry, Ash knew what Dan was doing, he was testing to see if this was real. The raven haired teen decided to help May out, he stood up and lazily waved his hand at Dan. Said person decided to have some fun, "Best friends?" Ash rolled his eyes, _"Sorry if this gets awkward..." _He apologised, May was about to question why when suddenly she felt a strong arm around he shoulders and the weight of someone leaning on her slightly. Her face went red and Dan could barely suppress a laugh. Ash had only put his arm on her shoulders and she was already like this! What he had in mind next was going to be too funny! "He he he..." He laughed evilly, "How about...I love you..." He said and then smiled darkly. To be honest, Ash had seen this coming, but if he didn't do it his aura might be discovered. May hadn't noticed what Dan had said since she was half hypnotised by Ash's arm being around her. Ash mentally sighed, _"Sorry May..." _May turned to look at Ash and the next thing she felt was something soft and warm touching her lips.

Ash mentally cursed, why did May have to look at him at that exact moment, if she hadn't this would have been a simple kiss on the cheek...May on the other hand was completely frozen, her eyes were wide as saucers and her knees were trembling. She had no idea what to do, Ash was kissing her! She wasn't sure if there were any feelings behind the kiss but it was still special to her. The kiss that lasted only a second to Ash felt like years to her and when they broke apart she went off into her own little world. Ash sighed, she was going to be unresponsive for quite some time, he looked towards Dan to see him laughing like a madman. The raven haired teen then looked back towards his companion to see her staring into space with a vacant look on her scarlet face.

After Dan had calmed down he began to talk, "Okay...Whew...Had a bit too much fun there...I believe you." He said taking deep breaths, he held out his hand, "I don't believe that we had been properly introduced, I'm Dan." Ash shook his hand and nodded, "so you don't talk? That's gotta be tough...What happens when you wana like, I dunno, challenge a gym?" Ash thought up an explanation, he pointed at May. Dan caught on, "Oh I get it! May does the talking for you?" Ash confirmed his guess by nodding. "Wow, so I take it that you've know May for a while?" Ash just nodded again, "And you're travelling together?" Another nod and a sip from a water bottle, "Is she your girlfriend?" Ash wasn't ready for this question and when he heard it he coughed up the water he had been drinking. He shook his head vigorously, Dan smiled slyly, "Oh reeeaalllyyy, By the way she acted when you kissed her earlier I would say that she has a little crush on you." Ash just rolled his eyes, that was impossible, besides he was on a mission to find his memories. He had no time for girls. Speaking of May, she was still standing over by a tree, staring into space..."Anyway, enough messing around" Said Dan seriously, "Are you heading to rustboro?"Ash nodded once again, Dan smiled, "Then I guess that you're gonna challenge the gym?" Ash thought for a moment and nodded for the hundredth time, his neck was beginning to ache. Dan's smile widened, "Then I propose a little challenge, the first one to beat the gym leader and get the badge gets to have this cool little pokemon I just caught" He said whilst holding up a pokeball. Ash's curiosity peaked, what type of pokemon was it? As if reading his mind Dan began to talk again, "You're either thinking 'what pokemon is it' or 'it's probably a common caterpie'. Well, I'll have you know that this pokemon is quite a rare find in this forest and when I battled it, it put up a heck of a fight. It even took down two of my pokemon!" Ash grinned, this pokemon sounded promising. "It's also fast, could hardly hit it with any attacks." Said Dan as he described with more detail, Ash decided, he held out his hand to shake on the deal. Dan nodded with a grin, "This is going to be fun!" He said, determined to keep this awesome pokemon.

Ash, Dan and a still vacant May finally arrived at rusboro city. "Hey Ash, I'm gonna go and buy some supplies from the pokemart, oh! Keep that hood up! cya later!" Said Dan as he walked away, Ash waved and then pulled his hood over his head, shadowing his face. _"You there May?" _He asked as he waved a hand in front of her face, she jumped slightly and responded, "y-yeah I'm h-here..." Ash decided to set things straight, _"You know what I did earlier had to be done right? Otherwise my aura could have been discovered, so don't think to much about it okay?" _May looked at his hidden face and then slowly nodded. _"Great! Now let's go get a gym badge!" _He said enthusiastically as he clenched his fist and walked towards the gym with May following close behind.

The duo pushed open the doors of the gym and saw a rocky battlefield with a girl the same age as them standing on the other side of the room. "Hi there!" She shouted, "Are you here to challenge the gym?" "Yes!" May shouted back, the girl nodded and looked them over, the one wearing the green bandanna and orange clothes didn't seem like much of a challenge but the strong looking guy in all black did. "Who will be battling first?" She asked, May looked at Ash and he nodded. He then stepped up to the challengers box and took out a pokeball, "This will be a two on two pokemon battle! Only the challenger may make substitutions and the battle is over when all either side's pokemon are unable to battle!" Shouted the referee, "AAAANNNNDDDD BEGIN!" He shouted as he swung a green flag, Roxanne threw her pokeball which deployed a geodude, "Geodude!" It shouted, Ash simply flicked his wrist and released gible who started chewing a rock when it appeared on the battlefield. "Never seen that pokemon before...Well we'll show you! Geodude use rock throw!" Geodude acted as soon as he heard the order and threw a boulder that was the same size as his body at gible. Roxanne watched Ash flick his wrist, what was that supposed to mean? She discovered the answer when she saw gible nod and deploy a sandstorm, the whole battlefield was then covered in a golden brown wind. The rock that geodude had thrown was about to make contact with gible when suddenly he sidestepped to the left making the attack miss it's target. Roxanne was confused, how could gible dodge so fast? Nobody except Ash knew that gible's evasiveness was boosted in sandstorms, he then clenched his fist which made gible launch a dragon rage attack straight into geodude's face, scoaring a critical hit.

Roxanne was beginning to worry about geodude, he was covered in scratches and was barely able to battle. "It's all or nothing...Geodude tackle!" She shouted over the roar of the sandstorm, geodude started off slow but eventually sped up towards gible. Just as he was about to make contact Ash punched the air in front of him, gible nodded again and used a sand attack to stop geodude's tackle. The rock type cried out as sand was sent flying into his eyes, Ash swung his arm and at the same time gible used his own tack to send geodude back to his side of the battlefield. Even though the attack wasn't very effective, geodude had taken to much damage already and fainted. Roxanne was amazed and a little jealous, this guy had scoared a flawless victory against her and even looked cool whilst doing it. She felt her face heat up slightly as he returned gible and gestured for her to send out her next pokemon like the way a man would hold the door for a woman. "I-It's not over yet..." She said a little too shyly which May instantly picked up on and growled.

The gym leader sent out a nosepass that looked at it's trainer with a curious face, it had never seen its trainer blush before. Ash threw another pokeball that released elekid, "Bi bi bi bi bi bi!" Shouted the pokemon as he started wheeling his arms. Roxanne was slightly nervous, this trainer knew what he was doing. She made the first move,"Okay nosepass! Start this off with tackle!" She commanded, the rock type obeyed and charged towards elekid. Ash swiped his arm and then punched, elekid nodded and burst out into a quick attack. When the two pokemon made contact, elekid was the one who took more damage since his attack wasn't very effective against nosepass but when Roxanne's hopes began to get higher, he used a low kick attack to do major damage to her pokemon. The type advantage that the attack had and the weight of nosepass increased the amount of damage taken by huge amounts. Nosepass was barely standing after two attacks! Ash grinned and gave elekid his last order, a thunderbolt was then launched towards the rock type, which he was unable to dodge since he had taken too much damage. The attack did its job and nosepass fainted. "All of the gym leader's pokemon are unable to battle..." Said the referee, amazed that she had been beaten so easily, "The challenger wins the match!"

Ash returned elekid after petting him a few times and walked over to Roxanne, who had fallen to her knees. "H-How did you beat me so easily, you didn't even put any effort in..." Ash smiled at her and held out a hand, she shakily put hers on his and yelped out when she was pulled up faster than she thought she would be. She heard a dreamy voice whisper in her ear, "Thanks for the battle..." She felt her face heat up and her knees begin to shake. May saw the whole scene unfold and felt like ripping that girl's head off. "H-Here" She said as she pulled a badge out of her pocket, "T-The stone b-badge" She stuttered with a red face, Ash took the badge and put in in his hoodie pocket, he then nodded in thanks to Roxanne and walked away.

Ash and May were no standing outside of the gym, _"So are we gonna wait until tomorrow for you to challenge her?" _Ash asked when he noticed that the sun was low in the sky. "Weeelllllll, I've been thinking" Said May, "I might start collecting ribbons instead of gym badges since I saw a poster for pokemon contests in the gym, it looked quite fun!" Ash nodded, he was happy with whatever May chose to do. At that moment they noticed Dan running towards them with a burger in his mouth, "HHHEEEEYYYYY!, IS IT TOO LATE TO CHALLENGE THE GYM!" He shouted with a mouth full of food as he ran towards them. When he finally got within hearing distance May spoke, "Yeah, you just missed the last match opening..." Dan slouched, "Awwwww mannnnn, there was an all you can eat food bar at the pokemart and I lost track of time." He perked up, "But at least tell me that you got the badge Ash" Said person grinned and held up the stone badge, "Woah! It's so shiny...Guess I lost the bet" He shrugged, "Oh well, at least I know that I'm giving him to a strong trainer!" He said as he gave a pokeball to Ash, "Oh! Yeah! Ash, one thing that you should know about this pokemon is that it hates to be in its pokeball..." Ash raised a brow, "The only reason it's in there now is because once a pokemon has been caught, until its trainer releases it to battle or feed it, it can't come out on its own. It's in there now because I haven't released it since I caught it...Once you do, it's free to come back out of it's pokeball if you return it so have fun!" He said as he waved and then walked away, "I'll see you guys in the next town! Bye!" Ash and May waved and then both looked at the pokeball in Ash's hand, "A pokemon that hates to be in it's pokeball? Never heard of that before..." Said May, Ash nodded, _"Well, might as well find out what it is..." _May nodded and stood back as Ash hit the release button the front.

The pokeball erupted a bright white light that landed on the ground and took the form of what looked like a mouse. It had red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail with black beady eyes and brown stripes on its back. When it appeared it blinked a few times and then talked, "Pikachu" It said in a small cute voice.

"It's a pikachu?" Said Ash and May at the same time.

**So how was that? I decided to introduce pikachu this chapter before I forgot the way that I was going to do so. I am considering having Ash switch out either skorupi or sneasel since they both evolve into dark types. (sneasel already being one) The pokemon that will replace the one that is switched out will probably be on of the pokemon that I listed at the start of this chapter so if you want one of those pokemon to be on Ash's team the just say so in your review! Another thing that I tried to do this chapter was not make Ash too overpowered at battling but still be pretty good, tactics wise. So, I hope you enjoyed and goodbye for now!**

**-Killerham5ter**


	6. Chapter 6 Guardian

**Welcome to chapter 6 of The past and the present! Now, before we begin, there are some things that I would like to notify you about! In this chapter, I am planning on introducing a certain pain in the backside for advanceshippers to add some juicy content to my story! As you saw last chapter, Ash received pikachu! So this chapter will be about his bond with said pokemon and more travelling with May, so without further ado, on with the story! (Another thing I forgot to mention was that pokemon can learn more than four moves)**

Ash was sitting at a table in the rustboro pokemon centre, the morning after the day when he beat the gym, waiting for May to wake up. In front of him on the table, was a certain yellow mouse pokemon. _"Okay so let's run over the answers again, okay?" _He said to the pokemon, which nodded. _"2 years old?" _"Pika" _"Male" _"Pi" _"Favourite food is...oran berries and...ketchup?"_ Asked Ash with a confused look on his face, "Pika!" Said the little mouse happily. _"Know moves are thunder shock, thunderbolt, quick attack, iron tail, double team, tackle, electro ball, volt tackle, agility and your ability is static?" _"Pika" _"And you hate being in your pokeball?" _"Pika, pi pikachu pikapi" Said the electric type unhappily, _"It makes you feel confined huh? I can see why you don't like it, okay! How about you stay outside of your pokeball, on my shoulder or something" _Pikachu thought for a moment and then nodded with a smile on his face, the pokemon ran up Ash's outstretched arm and placed itself on his shoulder. It was quite comfortable.

May smiled when she saw Ash scratching pikachu behind the ear, making him give out a satisfied coo. "It looks like pikachu has taken quite a liking to you" She said when she walked over to the duo, Ash nodded and continued to pet the electric type. After a while Ash stopped petting the pokemon, much to its dissatisfaction and turned to give May a proper greeting. _"Morning May" _He said with a smile that lifted her mood and made her heart skip a beat. _"Sleep well?" _"Y-Yeah" She said but then blushed when she stuttered. Ash noticed this but shrugged it off, he decided to move onto another subject. _"Pikachu is amazing! He knows a lot of powerful moves and from his attitude, I can tell he's a born battler!" _Said Ash excitedly, Pikachu scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin, embarrassed at getting such compliments. May smiled again, Ash was like a little kid at Christmas. She sat down at the table and was about to speak when suddenly a cocky voice stopped her. "Wellll, if it isn't Maybelle" She cringed, only one person would call her that, and she hated that one person. Drew.

The green haired coordinator walked over and leaned on the table with his arm, completely ignoring Ash and blocking him from May's view. "Get lost drew! One glance at your face is enough to ruin my whole day!" She spat, drew snickered, "Looks like it's that time of the month again, admit it, you want me" May barely kept down her breakfast, "I'd rather be eaten by a houndoom!" She shouted angrily, Drew snickered again, "Well, I'm no houndoom but I'd gladly eat you, out" May stood up and slapped him across the face.

Drew put a hand to the cheek that May had slapped, he could feel the sting, followed by the burning. "Okay Maybelle" He said coldly, "looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way..." Drew grabbed May by her arms and dragged her up from the table, May was throwing all the insults and curse she could think of. Drew's hands moved to her chest and began to grope her, she cried out, "Relax Maybelle, we'll be doing this every day...soon-" Just as he was about to rip her shirt open, she was yanked away from him and he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Drew looked down to see the fist of the hooded guy against his stomach, he had punched him full force. Drew fell down to his knees, coughing and hacking, he noticed that the one that was with May had crouched down on his haunches. He was about to try and throw a punch into the shadows of his hood when he noticed something that terrified him, two glowing blue eyes peering at him from the darkness, they were full of rage. He heard a cold, evil voice speak inside his head, _"If you ever touch May again, I'll break more than one rib..." _As he heard those words Drew began feeling a searing pain in his chest. Just as he was about to pass out he looked up to see May walking away with that guy's arm over her shoulders, he noticed a pikachu on his shoulder, "I'll get you for this you asshole" He said under his breath and fell into darkness.

May and Ash were now standing outside the pokemon centre, Ash turned around to see a huge crowd had gathered around an unconscious Drew. Ash grinned evilly, that bastard got what he deserved. Ash then looked at May, she had a terrified look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. The raven haired teen walked over to his companion and put his hands on her shoulders, surprising her a bit, she probably thought that it was Drew coming back for another assault. _"May? You okay?" _When she heard Ash's voice she calmed down slightly but then her eyes made contact with his, they were full of tears, Ash felt awful to see his friend like this. He did the only thing that came to mind, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her body, a huge blush appeared on her face as he did so. Eventually, May began to full out cry, she had her face buried in Ash's chest to muffle the sobs. Ash noticed that people walking by were smiling at him, one guy even stuck his thumb up and grinned, "Go get her" He mouthed. Ash just rolled his eyes and started stroking May's head to try and calm her down. It seemed to work,_ "Heyyy, it's okay, I broke one of that bastard's ribs. He won't be coming back to pester you again and if he does, I'll break even more bones until he gets it." _Ash said, attempting to sooth her. She looked up at his eyes with red, puffy ones, "R-Really?" She squeaked, Ash found it kinda cute, "W-Why?" Did she really need an answer to that question, _"Isn't it obvious? You're my only and closest friend! And also," _He said in her head as he lowered his moth to her ear, "You're mine, not his" He whispered out loud in a voice that made May's knees wobble. When she heard what Ash had said, out loud, her face went redder than a tomato berry. Did Ash really just say that?! She looked at his for the answer but he just winked and broke away from the hug, much to her dissatisfaction.

Once Ash and May had finished buying supplies for their journey, they set out of rustboro. _"Where to next, May?" _Asked Ash, May pulled out the map that she had bought at the pokemart, "Well, it says that the next gym is in dewford town, so that means that we need to catch a cruise ship to get there!" Ash and pikachu looked at her like she was crazy, _"What's a cruise ship?" _"Pikachu, pika pika?" They asked at the same time, May's mouth dropped, how could they not know what a cruise ship was? Pikachu was understandable since he was previously a wild forest pokemon but Ash was a different story. "Ummm, it's like a boat but bigger and nicer!" May said with sparkles in her eyes, which quickly vanished when Ash spoke again, _"What's a boat?" _May fell over anime style, she decided to go with the simplest answer possible, "It's something that floats on top of the water..." She said, Ash's eyes lit up, _"Oh oh oh, you mean like a wailord or a lapras!" _May smiled at his happiness, it was like a child being given a new toy. "Sort of..." She said, Ash nodded and they continued walking.

(2 days later)

"Told you we should have stopped and asked for directions..." May said, unhappy that she had walked so much, Ash just looked at her with a pissed face. _"I thought you said that you knew your way around hoenn!" _He countered, May was pissed now, "Only petalburg city and the woods near it!" She shouted as she waved her fists around, Ash's eyes began to glow blue, _"Then why did you say that you knew the way!" _May backed up slightly when she saw the colour of his eyes, it was quite intimidating. "I-I just...wanted to...go with...you..." She whispered to her self so that Ash couldn't hear, _"What?" _Said Ash, although he was talking to pikachu, who had stayed quiet for the argument, "Pika, pikachu" The pokemon was pointing down the hill. May jumped slightly, "I-I was...umm...interested in you...uh! I mean...Your pokemon!" She said franticly whilst swinging her arms around, little did she know that Ash was not even looking at her, he was focused on the white shapes moving along the surface of the sea. It was at the bottom of the tall hill they were standing on, a town that had these weird walkways that stretched out into the water. May had finally taken a glance at Ash to see that his eyes were elsewhere, she puffed out her cheeks, he wasn't even listening. Ash raised a hand and pointed at the things on the water, _"Are those boats?" _He asked with eyes that were full of curiosity, May nodded, "Yep, those are boats. Come on, lets go and get on board." She said as she began walking downhill, with Ash and pikachu following close behind.

The two teens and the yellow mouse arrived at the dock, there were several cruise ships floating next to the walkways with bridges leading up to their sides. Ash and pikachu had wide open mouths and eyes like saucers, they had never seen anything this big before. Ash pointed to one of the cruise ships, _"We're gonna get on that?" _He asked, looking kinda scared, May giggled. "Yep, hope you're not seasick!" She teased, Ash and pikachu tilted their heads in confusion, _"Seasick?" _"Pikachu?" They both asked, May just giggled again and went to by some tickets.

Whilst he was waiting for May, Ash decided to lean against a wall with pikachu on his shoulder, and take in the scenery. The thing that stood out the most were the huge cruise ships that were docked at the harbour. The next thing he noticed was that there were a lot of people walking around, some were gathered around the market stalls that had been set up and others were just walking around or waiting for their friends to get tickets like he was. Suddenly, Ash began to feel a cold chill creeping up his spine, for some reason he felt like he was being watched. The teen scanned the crowd for anyone suspicious, and then he saw something, a cloaked figure was staring at him from behind one of the buildings. Ash soon as the darkness of Ash's hood turned in that direction, the figure darted behind the building and was gone. The chill faded. _"What was that?" _He asked no one in particular, "pika pikachu, pikapi" Said pikachu, he had also noticed the figure when he saw As looking around. _"You think someone's following us?" _He asked pikachu, the pokemon shook his head and then pointed at Ash, "Pikapi" Said the electric type, "_Me?" _Said Ash, confused, pikachu nodded. Ash frowned, why would anyone follow him, he wasn't even sure of who he was so how could anyone else know? Whilst he was deep in thought he didn't notice that May had returned until pikachu tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Ash? Is everything okay?" Asked a concerned May, _"Yeah, I'm okay" _He replied, he didn't want to worry May. "Well, I got the tickets! I hope your ready for a pleasure cruise!" She shouted happily. Ash grinned.

A couple of hours later, Ash and pikachu were looking out over the tropical sea that surrounded hoenn whilst leaning on the metal fence that was at the edge of the ship. There were wingulls and pelippers flying overhead, calling to one another. The sun was shining on the water, making it look beautiful. The scent of salt water was refreshing and the temperature was just right, with a cool breeze. May was lying on a deck chair in a green bikini, which Ash had a hard job to keep his eyes off of, she was blushing like crazy when she had first walked out on to the deck in it. Ash on the other hand, was wearing a pair of dark blue swimming shorts that went down to his knees, with a pokeball symbol on the right hip. May had bought it for him when they were at the harbour saying that he needed to work on a tan, when he had walked out onto the deck of the boat, all of the girls had started drooling and all of the boys were jealous of his muscles. He needed to keep his face hidden, so he was wearing his hat black and white hat and a pair of big black shades. His mouth didn't need to be covered since it didn't show any similarities to Obsius, according to May. The raven haired teen couldn't take his eyes off of the ocean, it was breathtaking, there were lots of people standing at the edge of the boat. Most of them were waking pictures of the passing wailord and wailmer herds, others were just taking in the view like he was.

After a while, Ash and pikachu turned and walked away from the edge of the ship, they noticed a group of boys had crowded around May. Most of them were asking her out, she had a distressed look on her face so Ash decided to help out. May was relieved when Ash walked up and blocked the boys from her, they looked at each other and then at Ash, "Are you her boyfriend?" One of them asked, Ash just nodded, he had to drive them away somehow. May's face had gone red, The boys groaned as well as the girls that had been checking out Ash. Before they walked away, one of them turned around, "Okay, how about a challenge?" He said as he took out a pokeball, "If I win, I get to go on a date with your girlfriend, and if you win...um..." He said, trying to come up with something that Ash could have, said person noticed the necklace that the boy was wearing. It was shaped like a small dagger, the hilt was black and the blade was pure blue crystal that seemed to glow when he looked at it. Ash pointed at the necklace, the boy looked down at it, "This old thing? Iv'e had it for ages, my grandma gave it to me, she said that the blue part of it is called an aura gem or something like that. It's supposed to bring luck, although it hasn't really been working out for me..." Ash raised a brow, Aura gem? "Yeah, I guess you can have it. I mean, it's definitely of equal worth to that beauty" He said whilst winking at May although, May didn't show much of a response, she just hid behind Ash. Ash grinned and nodded, an aura gen did sound promising, plus the dagger looked cool.

A few minutes later Ash and the boy, who had said his name was Rhys, were standing on opposite sides of the deck. Several people had gathered to watch the battle since most of them were bored and wanted some entertainment. May was the referee, "This will be a battle between Rhys of littleroot and" May decided to have some fun. "My boyfriend, Ash, from petalburg!" Ash and May had agreed that if anyone asked where he was from, May would say that he was from petalburg city, like her and that they were childhood friends. Ash raised a brow and looked at May, she was having too much fun... "This will be a one on one match and the winner is the one to defeat the opponent's pokemon first, ready!" She received a nod from both sides of the deck, "Begin!"

"Okay nuzleaf! I choose you!" Shouted Rhys as he threw a pokeball into the air that released said pokemon. "Nuzleaf!" It shouted as it landed on the deck, ready for battle, Ash simply looked at pikachu who nodded and jumped onto the deck. "Pikachu!" He shouted whilst taking a battle stance. Ash gestured for Rhys to make the firs move, he nodded and commanded his pokemon, "Nuzleaf, use bullet seed!" Nuzleaf reared its head back and fired a barrage of seeds that were headed towards pikachu, Ash swiped his arm and pikachu launched a thunderbolt that hit the seeds causing a small explosion. Ash then clenched his fist and pikachu shot through the smoke with a quick attack, before nuzleaf could react, he was smashed to the ground by pikachu's body. Everyone was amazed, how did his pokemon know what to do if he wasn't even talking, May was the only one who knew. Rhys was beginning to get worried, nuzleaf had only taken one attack and he was already panting. "Okay nuzleaf, get in close and use pound!" Nuzleaf nodded and began running towards pikachu, Ash punched froward, making pikachu launch another thunder bolt. "Nuzleaf dodge!" Shouted Rhys, the grass type jumped to the left, barely missing the attack. Rhys smiled, "It's not over ye-" His voice was cut off when nuzleaf was hit by an iron tail as he dodged, was that guy planning that from the beginning when he made pikachu use thunderbolt? The grass type was sent flying back and landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Nuzleaf is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" Shouted May, the people who had been watching clapped and cheered, they were impressed by Ash's skill. The raven haired teen walked over to pikachu and patted him on the head, _"Good job buddy" _He said with a smile, "Pika pikachu!" Said the pokemon happily, Ash then walked over to Rhys who had thanked nuzleaf and returned him, he held out a hand and Rhys shook it. "Great battle! I can see that your going to go far!" He said, Ash nodded in thanks. Rhys then took off his neck lace and gave it to Ash, "Here, take care of it!" Ash nodded again and put on the necklace.

From the corner of everyone's eyes, they noticed a bright blue glow. Rhys was breathless, Ash had put on the necklace and the blade of the tiny dagger was now glowing bright blue! "What the...What's it doing?" He asked, completely clueless, Ash's eyes went wide. His aura was gaining energy from the gem on the dagger, he looked at Rhys, who was looking back into his bright blue eyes. The glow began to spread throughout Ash's whole body, the same colour mist had began to radiate off of him. "Are...Are you...An aura guardian?" He asked slowly, Ash tilted his head in confusion, an aura guardian? What was that? After a while the blueness that surrounded Ash faded and his eyes went back to their normal chocolate brown colour. He looked around to see that everyone on the deck was looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. May needed to get Ash out of there, "Look everyone! Kyogre is battling a wailord!" She shouted, all of the heads turned to where she was pointing, lots of people were franticly pulling out cameras. As soon as all eyes were off of Ash, she grabbed his arm and ran down the steps that leaded down to the cabins.

**Whew! My creativeness kicked up towards the end there! So! Ash's aura has been revealed to a big group of people! He has received a necklace that's shaped like a dagger! (Thought that a dagger was a cool shape...if you're wondering about the size, imagine a 3DS pen that hasn't been extended) Yeah, I wanted to give Ash something that would give his aura a boost, so a necklace seemed fitting. Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I've been busy with family biz so I haven't really had the time...Next chapter will be where Ash finds out a bit more about the necklace that he got and also probably another gym battle so until next time!**

**reviews appreciated!**

**-Killerham5ter**


	7. Chapter 7 Trust

**Hello! Chapter 7, awesome! In this chapter, I'm planning on introducing another person that could be a rival for May in the battle for Ash's love! Also I'm going to add something that could be a hint to Ash's past, so look forward to it!**

Ash and May walked in through the doors of the dewford town pokemon centre. Getting there had been a hassle since everyone was looking for the so called 'aura guardian'. Ash had resulted to making gible and pikachu sneak off of the ship and have a mini battle to distract the crowd whilst the two teens sneaked past. Ash and May bought a room and quickly headed up stairs, giving their pokemon to nurse joy first to be healed.

Ash pushed open the door to their room and walked over to one of the beds, once he was within a certain distance, he flopped down onto the soft sheets. May giggled, "Exhausted?" She asked like nothing had happened, Ash looked at her like she was crazy, _"No, I'm completely fine after having my secret shown to the world and being harassed by over a hundred people." _He replied, playing along with her sarcasm. May walked over to her bed and sat down, she grabbed the TV remote that was on her bedside table and turned on the TV. The screen flickered to life and showed a woman with a micro phone close too her mouth, "I'm here at the dewford town docks where, according to rumours, an aura guardian was sighted. We have with us now an eye witness" The woman walked over to a chubby old man, "Hello sir, did you see the person that everyone is speaking of?" The old man looked like he had seen a ghost, "I sure did madam, plain as day! I was standing on the deck of the S.S Tidal and then suddenly this boy who was next to me started glowing a bright blue! Never thought I would live to see an aura guardian!" He laughed heartily, the woman smiled, "Thank you for your cooperation" "Not a problem" The man said happily, the woman looked back at the camera, "You heard it straight from a witness, have aura guardians returned? Stay tuned, over to you Richard"

The screen changed to a young man sitting at a desk, "Thank you Amelia, in other news, team obsidian strikes again! The huge criminal organisation launched an attack on the Sootopolis city pokemon centre last week and made off with several valuable pokemon, authorities attempted to put up a fight but were overwhelmed." The man stopped speaking as he was given a piece of paper, his face turned to one of shock. "This just in! Team rocket attacked team obsidian today over gang territory, since the disappearance of Giovanni, team rocket has been given a new leader. He is said to be very foolish, so that would explain the attack. We have live footage of the battle!" The screen changed again and showed several members of team rocket with their pokemon out, they were firing attacks against other people who were all wearing cloaks" Ash noticed that most of the pokemon that were on team rocket's side had fainted, the two teens heard Richard's voice start speaking over the video. "If we skip forward by two minutes...We see the leader of team obsidian taking down the team rocket leader!" Ash's eyes went wide, on the screen was a figure in a cloak holding up the leader of team rocket by the throat with one arm. "As you can see, their leader is a merciless killer and should be avoided at all costs!" Warned Richard, Ash and May watched in horror as the leader of team rocket died on camera, the leader of team obsidian then dropped the corpse and looked directly at the camera. He began radiating a red mist and launched a ball of the same colour at the screen, the next thing they saw was static.

Ash's eyes were wide and May's mouth was wide open, pikachu was also shocked. The pokemon had decided to stay with Ash since he didn't need healing. "T-That was awful..." Said May, Ash was thinking the same thing. May turned off the TV and looked out of the window, she noticed that the sun was setting, "It's gonna be dark soon, I better go take a shower" She grinned and looked at Ash who was looking out of the window, no doubt waiting for the stars to come out. She decided to have some fun, "Ash?" She asked in a innocent voice, said person turned to look at her whilst drinking some water, "No peeking okay?" She said cutely, Ash spat up all of the water he had been drinking, soaking pikachu who was standing on the bed next to him. The yeellow pokemon went mad, "Pika! Pikachu!" It shouted, Ash attempted to defend himself by waving his arms in front of him. He tried to apologise by patting pikachu's head with a goofy smile, it didn't work..."Pikachuuuuu!" Shouted the mouse as he shocked Ash, pissed at getting pelted with water. The force of the attack made the teen fall off of the bed, his hand slowly raised up from behind the bed but then fell back down. Ash was out for the count. May burst into uncontrolable laughter, that had been much funnier than she had expected. She then walked out of the room to take her shower.

A while later, May walked back into the room, the lights were off and Ash was still on the floor. She felt kinda sorry for him, he must have been in a lot of pain...She began to feel guilty, she walked over to him to see that he was covered in bed sheets. Her face turned to one of horror, the sheets were caked in red, "Ash!? Are you okay!" She pulled the bed sheets off to reveal the raven haired teen, his shirt was soaked with scarlet, it shined in the moonlight. "ASH?! OH ARCEUS, ASH SPEAK TO ME!?" She grabbed him and shook him a few times, his eyes snapped open and May screamed, she jumped back to the other side of the room. Ash stood up and grinned like a madman, May saw pikachu roll out from under the bed. He was laughing his ass off. "W-What..."

Pikachu finally stopped laughing and ran over to the lamp and pressed the switch. "Pika, pikachu pi pikachu pika, pikachu chu pi pikachu pika" He explained in poke language, as he did so May looked at Ash, he simply grinned with his eyes closed and held out a bottle of ketchup. He wiggled it a few times and pikachu licked his lips, _"Revenge for what you did to me, pikachu said he would play along, as long as he got what was left of the ketchup." _He said as he gave the bottle to the mouse, who quickly went to work, devouring all of the red liquid that was leaking out. "Hey! That wasn't funny! I thought you were dead!" Shouted May, Ash looked at her seriously, _"Thanks to your little joke, I could have been" _He said coldly, May tilted her head in confusion, Ash rolled his eyes and began to explain. _"You see this?" _Ash said whilst holding out the necklace he had been given by Rhys, _"Well, the chain that goes around you neck on this necklace is made out of metal, metal conduct electricity. I was wearing the necklace when pikachu shocked me since I spat water on him thanks to you little 'joke'. The electricity that ran through this chain could have shocked the nerves in my neck, cutting off access to my brain, shutting down my internal organs and by extension, killing me." _He said with a scowl on his face. Pikachu also looked upset since he had attacked Ash. _"So don't be mad at me for giving you a little fright!" _He said angrily, May didn't know what to say, if what Ash was saying was true then she could have almost made the worst mistake in her life. "I-I'm s-sorry" She said with a guilty face, Ash shrugged it off, _"You didn't know_ _so it's okay"_ Ash stretched and looked down at his shirt, _"Better go wash this off" _He said as he walked into the bathroom.

May sat on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest, she felt awful. Even though Ash had said it was okay, by the time Ash had walked back into the room, May was in tears. Ash saw her and began to worry, _"May? Is everything alright?" _May simply stood up, walked over to Ash and put her head on his chest. She blushed like crazy when she noticed that he was shirtless. She noticed that his scar was healing slightly, a few people had come by to check it out on the ship, May had to do the talking of course. Ash's voice brought her out of her thoughts, _"Are you still messed up about what happened earlier?" _She just nodded, Ash mentally sighed, she was in one of her 'weird' moods. Ash lifted her face up to his by her chin, he noticed that her face was scarlet. He grinned, joke time, _"Or is it that you want me to punish you?" _He said slyly, Ash didn't think it was possible, but May's face went even redder! He could barely contain a smirk, she was too easy, so much so that he didn't even get much fun from teasing her any more.

Later on when the sun had set and the two teens were in their beds, Ash was lying in his side, looking out of the window at the stars. He still had no idea why he liked to look at them so much. The raven haired teen decided that he wasn't going to fall asleep so he got up out of his bed and put on his clothes. He then sneaked over to the door and stepped out, closing it quietly so that he didn't wake May or pikachu.

Ash was standing in the hallway outside of his and May's room. He looked left and right, no one was around, probably because it was so late. He walked down the hallway to the entrance of the pokemon centre, pulling his hood up before stepping outside. Once he was outside he heard the sounds of a pokemon battle coming from behind the building, interested, he decided to check it out. As he rounded the corner, he saw a girl with a pink hat, black vest, red skirt, black tights and black sneakers training a fennekin. "Okay fennekin, use ember!" The fire type nodded then jumped and launched its attack against a tree, Ash could tell that it needed a lot of work. As the fox pokemon landed on the ground, it noticed Ash leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It tilted its head, "Fen fennekin?" It asked, the girl noticed that it wasn't looking at her, "What is it fennekin?" She asked as she looked in the same direction as the pokemon, brushing her blond hair out of her face. She then saw what fennekin was looking at, a boy, about her age was leaning against the wall. He was watching them with his arms crossed.

She watched as the boy waved his hand at them, she was kinda confused as to why he didn't say hello. "Hi, I'm Serena!" She greeted, the boy nodded in respect. She raised a brow, why wasn't he talking?

From Ash's point of view, he watched a girl flick her hair and look in his direction, she was quite good looking. He waved his hand as a greeting. Her eyes were a light blue colour, it looked like she was using aura. Ash wouldn't be surprised if she had a boyfriend. "Hi, I'm Serena!" She said in a cheery voice, Ash just nodded. "What's your name?" Ash mentally cursed, without May here how was he going to talk? An idea popped into his head, he walked over to a tree and picked up a branch, Serena had a confused look on her face. He then began to write in the dirt, when he had finished he pointed at it, Serena walked over and looked at it. 'Ash' She nodded, "So your name's Ash?" When she received a nod she smiled, "But why didn't you just say that?" Ash began writing again, 'Throat problem', Serena raised her brow. "A throat problem? That must be painful..." She said worriedly, Ash nodded again. The next thing she saw him do was point at fennekin and take out a pokedex, she knew what he meant. "You want to scan fennekin?" Ash nodded once again, Serena smiled, "Be my guest!"

Ash walked over and crouched in front of the little fox pokemon. It was sitting down, smiling at him. Even though the pokemon couldn't see it, Ash was smiling as well, he had never seen this pokemon before. Before he scanned fennekin, he gave it a little pat on the head, the pokemon cooed contentedly from the soft strokes. Serena giggled, "Isn't fennekin the cutest? I think she likes you!" Said Serena happily as she crouch next to Ash, he nodded and scanned her with the pokedex. The handheld beeped and began to speak, "Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. Fennekin is one of the three starters that are given to new trainers in the Kalos region." Ash raised a brow, the kalos region? He heard Serena speak, "Yep, that's where I'm from but I wanted to come to hoenn since my grandparents are here." Ash nodded, Serena sounded like an interesting person. "Do you have any pokemon?" Ash simply pulled all of the pokeballs off of his belt and threw them into the air. He had retrieved his pokemon from nurse joy earlier that day. Serena's eyes went wide when she saw Ash's pokemon, fennekin was also interested. "Wow! They all look so strong!" She was rushing from pokemon to pokemon, scanning them with her pokedex and petting them a bit. She asked a question that caught Ash off guard, "Are you from sinnoh?" Ash's face turned to one of confusion, he had never heard of sinnoh before. When Serena didn't get a reaction she spoke again, "It's just that, all of these pokemon are from sinnoh, so I thought that you might live there. Or maybe you could have caught them here so I wanted to make sure." Ash put a hand to his chin and began to think, that was a good explanation as to where he came from. But the question was, if he was from sinnoh, then what was he doing in hoenn?

After a while of pokemon petting and a battle between fennekin and elekid, elekid being the victor, Serena and Ash were beginning to get tired. They returned their pokemon and began walking back into the pokemon centre, "Thanks for that battle, I think that me and fennekin got a lot of experience!" Said Serena gratefully. Ash nodded, as they walked inside, Serena remembered something. "Oh! Hey Ash Iv'e got something for you" She said as she took out a small yellow box about the size of a pokeball. "This is an electrizer! If you give it to elekid once he evolves into an electabuzz, then he'll evolve into an electivire! It was given to me in the last town I visited by a guy who was all about electric types. I don't have an elekid so I figured I should give it to you! Here" She said as she walked towards Ash, as she did so, she accidentally tripped. "W-Whoa!" She yelped as she went flying into Ash's chest, the force was unexpected to Ash and sent him to the ground like a rock. He cringed from the impact, he must have hit his head, he couldn't keep his eyes open and faded into darkness.

When Ash next opened his eyes he noticed that he was still in the pokemon centre's entryway. He saw that the sky outside was grey, it must be early in the morning, he tried to move but felt something slightly heavy on top of him. It smelled like strawberries. He looked down and what he saw confused him, a blond fluffy ball, he poked it a few times and it began to move.

Serena was walking towards Ash when suddenly she hit a chair's leg with her foot by accident, she was sent barrelling into Ash, as she did so Ash fell backwards and landed on the floor with a thump. When he hit the ground, Serena had landed on top of him and hit her head against his, knocking her out. She slowly opened her eyes to see the grey light of dawn, something was poking her head.

Ash watched as Serena slowly raised her head and groggily opened her eyes, she had a huge red mark on her forehead. It took her a few seconds to properly wake up and realise what had happened. When she realised that she was lying on top of Ash, their lips almost touching, her ace turned scarlet. She jumped off of him and began to apologise like crazy, "Oh! Oh! I'm so s-sorry Ash! I-It was an a-accident I-I s-swear!" Ash simply let out a small chuckle and stood up, he walked over and came close enough to Serena's face to feel her breath. She started blushing again, Ash touched his forehead against hers and she watched in amazement as his eyes started glowing blue and the pain in her forehead faded away. Her face went even redder when she heard Ash's dreamy voice speak out loud, "Better?" He said, Serena's knees were wobbling, she nodded quickly a couple of times. "Y..Y..You s-spoke..." She stuttered, Ash just grinned and walked away, before he turned the corner he stopped and looked back at a flustered Serena. _"Don't tell anyone but, I can use aura, you seem trustworthy enough" _He said, Serena was still flustered but nodded, Ash smiled and then walked away.

As he sneaked back into the room he saw that May was still asleep but pikachu wasn't. _"Hey buddy, you're probably wondering where I went?" _He said, the pokemon nodded, Ash smiled _"I was finding out a little more about where I could have come from..." _"Pika?" Ash nodded, _"I met another friend as well, she seemed like she could be trusted."_ Pikachu nodded with a smile and jumped up onto Ash's bed as the teen got into the sheets, attempting to sleep for at least a couple of hours.

**How was that? I hope you liked it! I might make Serena a recurring character since she is my other favourite person to pair with Ash apart from May. Sorry if not much went on in this chapter but this one was mainly about Ash finding out more about the leader of team obsidian and his past, next chapter I promise there will be some action so I hope you look forward to it!**

**Review appreciated! Until next time!**

**-Killerham5ter **


	8. Chapter 8 The Challenge

-Ash's dream-

Ash was sitting on a chair at the end of a very large wooden table. He couldn't see anything else since he was surrounded by darkness, suddenly, at the other end of the table a spotlight flicked on. He saw the one person he hoped never to see, Obsius. He was in a full cloak that covered all of his body except his mouth."Hello, Ash..." He said in a cool, calm voice. His posture matched his speaking, he was slouching slightly with one of his legs crossed over the other and his fingers were pushed together to form an arch. "How...How do you know my name?" Ash jumped slightly when he realised that is he tried to use telepathy, he would just end up speaking out loud. Obsius chuckled evilly, "Fist of all, that is not your name, it is a label given to you by a pesky whore." Ash became angry, how dare he talk about May like that! "Secondly, I have eyes everywhere, I believe that you noticed one of my spies at the harbour a few days ago?" He asked calmly, Ash just nodded, he was still pissed. Obsius grinned, "Time to get to the point, your only reason for existing is to eliminate my, for me it's vice versa." Ash raised a brow, the only reason? "I was brought into existence about two months before you were, I was given a criminal organisation, you were given the skills of three of the most powerful humans in history. These three people were joined together to create you, I am your opposite, we could say that I'm your doppelganger. I have everything that you have and more..." He chuckled again, "So if you are planning on fulfilling your reason of existence, then I would say that I have the advantage. Of course my reason of existence is to kill you too, but that would be rather boring, I could just send an assassin your way and be done with it. The truth is, I want some entertainment, I want to fight someone who won't die in the first thirty seconds. The only one who can do that is you. However, if my wish is not carried out, I will go from town to town, city to city and region to region killing everyone!" He shouted, he calmed down and began to speak again, "I will be waiting at ever grande city, do not tell anyone of this dream. Remember, I have eyes everywhere, as soon as this information is spread. Everybody dies, starting with that stupid b*tch that follows you around." He grinned when he saw the hatred in Ash's eyes, "You have a week, do not disappoint me..." He said as he faded away.

-End of Ash's dream-

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight flooding in through the open window. He sat up in his bed and saw May sitting on hers watching TV. She looked over at Ash with a panicked look on her face, "Ash quick, look, Obsius is on TV!" Ash bolted over and sat down next to May, he looked at the screen to see a cloaked figure sitting on a throne that was made out of obsidian, he was in the same position as he was in when Ash had seen him in his dream. He sighed, "These are probably the last few days of my life..." May had a confused look on her face, Ash had also raised a brow, did Obsius think that he had that big of a chance against him. "Or, it could be the last few days of the life for the person I'm going to battle" He said evilly, "Iv'e decided to narrow the time I gave you down to four days" Ash almost screamed 'what!' Obsius chuckled evilly, "What can I say? I'm bored..." Ash was pissed, "You need to leave behind a certain person if you ever hope to make it there on time" Every person in the world was confused right now, except for Ash, this TV broadcast was aimed at him. "Iv'e decided it's okay for you to tell her, as long as she keeps her mouth shut, if not..." He dragged his thumb along his neck and made a slitting sound. The TV then flickered to static.

May had no idea what that was about, she turned to Ash, only to see him grabbing pikachu and hiss things. "Ash? What are you doing? We still have a couple of hours before the time expires for this room." She said confusedly. Ash ignored her and continued grabbing his stuff. He put the, also confused, electric type on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

As soon as he made it to the entryway he saw Serena standing there with a box in her hands. She noticed him and waved him over. He raised a brow and walked over to her, _"Hey Serena, what's in the box?" _Serena jumped slightly, still not used to hearing Ash's voice inside her head. She then smiled, "Glad you asked! You see, when you told me you could use aura yesterday, I remembered something! My great grandfather was an aura guardian!" Ash assumed aura guardian had something to do with aura since it was in the name. "Anyway, I went to my grandparent's house today since they live here in dewford town and asked my grandfather about it. He said that he actually had my great grandfather's aura guardian clothes! The clothes are said to give extra power to the person wearing them but only if they can use aura and since you can, I thought that I should give them to you!" Ash's mouth dropped, _"A-Are you sure about this? I mean, that's your great grandfather's, isn't it important to your family?" _Serena nodded, "Yeah but it never gets used, I would rather give it to someone who will use it and take care of it instead of leaving it in the attic to gather dust." Ash nodded, she had a point. "Do you accept it?" Ash thought for a moment and the nodded with a grin on his face. Serena smiled and handed him the box, he opened the top and took a look inside.

What he saw next made him very happy, Pikachu was also amazed. Inside the box was a complete aura guardian outfit but the thing that Ash liked so much about it was the fact that all of the parts of it that should have been blue, were black. He looked at Serena with the biggest smile on his face, She grinned, "I figured you would like it when I saw that almost everything you wear is black." Ash put a hand on her shoulder, _"I owe you a debt that I can probably never repay" _He said seriously, Serena waved him off, "Don't worry about it, I consider you a good friend so it's no problem!" Ash nodded in respect. "I should get going...My ship leaves in half an hour." She said, felling slightly sad about having to leave a friend behind. _"Thank you so much for everything you've done" _Ash said gratefully, Serena smiled. She was about to walk away, when she turned around and pecked his cheek, "Stay safe Ash" She said quietly and the walked out of the pokemon centre.

May finally caught up to Ash, she found him sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby. He looked like he was thinking about something, she also noticed that he was holding a box in his hands. Pikachu was on his shoulder, he looked like he had seen a ghost. She walked over to him, "Ash? Is something wrong? Why did you walk away like that before?" She asked worriedly, Ash's eyes locked with hers, _"I'll get straight to the point May, my only reason for existing is to kill Obsius..." _May's jaw dropped, "What?!" She shouted as she sat down next to him. He cringed, _"Keep it down! You're drawing too much attention!" _"Sorry..." She whispered, _"Anyway, my sole purpose for existing is to kill Obsius, for him it's to kill me. We're opposites, we have exactly the same skills, the only difference is that he has a criminal organisation at his finger tips...and he's evil...He said he want's to battle me in a dream that I had last night. He can speak to me because we're linked somehow. So I'm going to go and finish it, and to do that...I need to leave you behind..." _He said sadly, May was devastated, how could Ash say that? "B-But we've been through so much together...How can you just throw me away?!" She said, tears were starting to roll down her face, _"It's only until I'm finished with Obsius, then we'll meet up again!" _He said, trying to cheer her up, It didn't seem to work. "A-And what i-if you...d...don't come back?" She asked whilst starting to cry, Ash was caught off guard, he hadn't thought of the other outcome of his battle with Obsius. He put an arm around her shoulder, _"Of course I'm coming back" _May looked at him with red, puffy eyes, "W-Why?" He grinned, _"Because you're here" _He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek, May blushed scarlet. Before she could respond, Ash stood up, _"Don't follow me, I'll be back soon..." _He said and then walked out of the pokemon centre, leaving a blushing May sitting on the bench.

(2 Days later)

Ever grande city, the place of the most intense battle of his life except, this battle won't be fought with pokemon. He had been training his aura for the past two days, learning, focusing, attacking. The necklace and the clothes he was wearing helped speed up this process by a lot. He was ready, to live or to die, it was time it fulfil his reason for existing in the first place. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Ash walked towards the huge stadium that was in the centre of the city, all of the streets and buildings were deserted, team obsidian had drove them all out. He reached the entrance, there was a team obsidian grunt leaning against the wall, "Oh, you did show up, you're early. Suppose the boss is going to get a surprise, you even dressed up!" He laughed evilly, Ash ignored him and went inside. Once he was out of the hallway, he was standing in a big dark clearing, the lights suddenly flicked on. He saw thousands of team obsidian members sitting in the rows of elevated chairs that stretched around the outside of the battlefield. They were cheering for their leader, who was standing at the other end of the clearing, he was wearing a dark cloak. Ash noticed that he had the hood down, he looked just like Ash, the only difference being that his eyes were glowing red. "Nice to see you, aura guardian" He said cockily when he noticed Ash's outfit. The raven haired teen just stared at him, "Too scared to talk? I wouldn't blame you, you're about to die anyway." He said as he formed a red aura sphere in his palm, Ash did the same except his was blue.

Obsius grinned evilly, "Let's see who dies first..."

**_There you go! A lot about Ash was revealed in this chapter, sorry if the plot progressed too fast, I wanted to get to the good bits before I forgot them. Also, sorry for this chapter being so short, all of the action and awesomeness will be in the next chapter so look forward to it! Until next time!_**

**_Review appreciated!_**

**_-Killerham5ter_**


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth Revealed

Ash was standing at on end of the battlefield, Obsius was at the other, they were both panting from exhaustion. Obsius grinned, "I see that you haven't been slacking in the time leading up yo this battle!" He said, Ash could have swore that he sensed a slight hint of pride in Obsiu's voice. "Well" Replied Ash, out loud, "You aren't exactly the easiest guy to take down." Obsius raised a brow,"You finally talked! I assume that you picked up a lot of bitches with that voice?" He asked as if they were old friends, Ash simply shook his head, "Awwww, poor Ashy, the lonely bastard will never be happ-" Obsius was interrupted by the shouting of one of his minions, "Come on boss, kick his ass!" "Show him that team obsidian are superior!" Shouted another. Ash noticed Obsius look at them with murder in his eyes, "DON'T SPEAK YOU MAGGOTS!" He bellowed as he launched a huge beam of red energy at all but a few who were lucky enough to be out of the blast range. The ones who survived were absolutely terrified, their own leader was killing them! Obsius picked off the stragglers with smaller, sniper shots of red energy that he shot from his palm. Ash was shocked, he had just killed his loyal followers like they were just garbage! "What the hell was that for! They were loyal to you!" Shouted Ash angrily, Obsius scoffed, "Loyal? Are you kidding?! They knew how powerful I was and didn't want to be killed so what did they do? They kissed my ass, sucked up to me in hopes that I wouldn't obliterate them like everyone else! Dead weights, the lot of em, better off as corpses." Ash was outraged, he had to kill Obsius. "Enough talking, I'm going to, eliminate the last thing that's pissing me off..." Said Obsius coldly as he looked at Ash with a murderous intent.

Another explosion, blue sphere hit a red one, it exploded again. "Let's see how you handle this..." Said Obsius coldly as he launched a huge beam of read energy from his hands at Ash. Said person reacted quickly, his fist was surrounded by blue aura as he punched the ground in front of him, sending huge rocks up into the air. The red energy hit the rocks in mid air and exploded, when the smoke cleared, Ash was standing with his arms crossed. He was completely unharmed. Not wasting a second, he formed a blue sphere and launched it at Obsius. The replica of Ash stopped the sphere just in front of his by raising his hand, Ash watched as the blueness faded and it turned red, Obsius then launched it back at Ash. The raven haired teen surrounded his fist in aura again and punched the sphere, making it dissipate into nothing.

Several hours had passed and the battle still wasn't in any ones favour. Ash and Obsius were both tiring out quickly, both of them knew that they couldn't keep this up for much longer. Ash formed two blue aura swords and charged towards Obsius, Obsius on the other hand, formed a red sledge hammer. As Ash reached Obsius, he jumped up into the air and went for a downwards slash, Obsius brought the handle of the sledge hammer up above his head and blocked the attack just in time. He then spun around and smashed the sledge hammer upwards like a golf club, sending Ash flying backwards. Ash quickly threw one of his swords at Obsius, said person dodged to the left just in time to avoid a fatal hit, although he did receive a deep gnash on his waist from the blade. He grunted, Ash's aura stung like hell, he could feel it spreading through his body from where he had been cut. He smirked through the pain, "I see...Why not join me?" He shouted, "The two of us together! We would be unstoppable, no one would even think about fighting back! We could rule the world! You could have as much wealth as you want, thousands of woman to bang! Anything you want! Why do you deny that, you know deep down that this sounds like a good idea!" He bellowed, Ash couldn't believe it but for a second, he actually thought about Obsius's idea! He shook his head clear of those thoughts, "Hurry up and die!" He shouted angrily as he threw the other sword which caught Obsius off guard and sliced is forearm open, sending blood everywhere, he screamed in pain.

Obsius was beginning to become weary of his nemesis, he was too powerful, Obsius had taken too many injury's. An idea popped into his head, he backed up, pretending to be afraid. He noticed that Ash had started walking towards him, he mentally grinned, all according to plan. He tripped and fell onto his back on purpose, Ash finally arrived, he was standing over Obsius now. "So" Ash said coldly, "This is how it ends..." Obsius grinned, "Yes...This is how it ends..." He quickly launched an aura sphere into Ash's chest, the blow sent Ash flying backwards, he landed on his back with a heavy thud. Ash slowly raised his head, he noticed that his chest was glowing red, and the light was spreading...Fast. He grunted in pain, "What the hell...Did you do to me...grraagghh" He shouted, Obsius chuckled evilly, "We may be the same, but we still have differences. My Aura for instance, It's highly poisonous to you, yours is the same to me. Once a large amount of gets into your body...You start to die...Very slowly and painfully" He laughed, "I'm already poisoned thanks to your little trick with the swords earlier, I thought that I would return the favour. I would say you have, what, like ten hours?" Another round of laughing, "You're screwed buddy, hahahaha. I'm not really bothered, I know that you're going to die so I'm fine. You wana know what's a pain in the ass though? You cut me twice, deep cuts too, I probably have four hours at most." He grinned when he saw the fear on Ash's face, "Awwww, did Ashy the hero want to return to his slut with a big t-shirt on that says 'I kicked Obsius's ass'? Were you hoping for her to welcome you with open legs? Hahahahah, sorry pal! Not gonna happen!" Obsius was standing over Ash, laughing his ass off, he had clearly lost all composure and gone insane. Ash was pissed, He formed an aura sword and stabbed Obsius in the middle of the chest...

(Flashback)

The light. The path that he despised, he couldn't stand it, all that righteousness stuff. What a load of tauros shit. People who helped out others were just being used by them. When he had woken up, he was in the middle of a grassy field, a farmer had noticed him not long after. He took him home, gave him food, a bath and a warm bed for the night. He must have wanted something...Waiting for a bigger payment in return. He heard the old man's family talking to him one night, they obviously thought he was asleep, "why did you bring that stranger into the house?" They whispered, "What if he steals something?" "How can we trust him?" Selfish bastards, all they cared about were themselves. So he killed them, the woman, the stupid little brat who asked too many question and the old hag. The look on that fat guy's face when he walked through the door, it thrilled him, took away his boredom but most importantly...It made him feel powerful. Seeing the fear on other people's faces, being able to control them, make them do your bidding, it was what he lived for! He left that house soon enough, no need to hang around. After that, these two retards and a meowth found him, they must of thought he was useful because they took him to their headquarters. They talked about their previous boss, Giovanni, apparently he had vanished without a trace. Their new boss was a young, inexperienced, douche bag. He had no idea what he was doing, he wondered how that guy even became the leader. He made one thing clear though, he was going to kill him and show it to the world whilst he did. He rose quickly through their ranks, his skills, he had no idea where they came from...But they helped a lot.

After a couple weeks, he left that group, along with a couple of friends he had made whilst being in it. He even had a love interest, they committed a few crimes, gained more members and even set up a base of operations. Sometime during all of that, he discovered his aura...Red...Such a strong colour, unforgiving and hateful but at the same time, inspirational and courageous. That's what he wanted his followers to be, there was no room for weakness or mistakes. If anyone did mess up, they were left behind and killed if they came back. He started getting so many members that he could have spies almost anywhere, he could commit crimes almost anywhere, he had the whole world at his finger tips! Team magma and team aqua, they happily joined his team, he could tell that they were just afraid of his power and didn't want to be the target. Covering his tracks was one of his main priorities, he didn't want all of his efforts to go to waste.

That's when he got it, the report about a boy that looked exactly like him, and he could use aura. Blue...Just looking at the colour pissed him off, he had strangled one of his grunts to death when they refused to change the blue bedsheets that were in their dorm room. The other inhabitant of the room had quickly obeyed his orders, fear, it was the best thing for controlling people.

He wanted to see this aura user, this copy of him, the sorry excuse of a life. He wanted to battle him, injure him, kill him. He couldn't explain why but, he felt like he had to. It was almost as if he would finally feel like his life was complete if he did. Waiting for this person to come to him wasn't an option so he tried communicating through aura. It worked, he had looked into his mind, found out everything about him. It was laughably sad at how he had no memories, he had no idea of what he was...Probably the best thing to happen to the human race.

And here he was now...With a blue sword piercing through his chest. He didn't feel any pain though, just happiness, this was finally over.

(Flashback end)

Obsius fell down to the ground wit a bleeding slit in his chest. He grinned, "You got me!" He gurgled, spiting out the blood that was filling his mouth, "Suppose I should tell you what you want to know?" Ash stood up, his chest was still glowing red, he looked at Obsius. He looked stupid, even though he was dying, he had his legs crossed and his hands were behind his head. Ash nodded, Obsius began to speak, "You...er I mean we, are the end result of the combination of three of the most powerful people in history. Giovanni, Sir Aaron and Red Satoshi." Ash raised a brow, "We were created by arceus, he wanted to see if having the skills and smarts of these people would affect someone without a past or any memories..." He said whilst pointing at Ash, "He created me first and realised that I would be a huge pain in the ass to the world so he then created you. Why you have no memories of how you ere made is beyond me, perhaps you're just retarded" He said whilst shrugging his shoulders, the movement caused him to cough up blood. "Shit! Do you realise how much this hurts! aarrgghhh, lucky bastard, you didn't get stabbed..." Ash knelt down next to Obsius, to anyone who didn't know the two of them, it would look like they're twins. "You know" Said Ash, "I think that you could have actually turned out good" Obsius scoffed, "Are you serious?! Have you even seen the number of deaths that Iv'e caused! Not to mention, I just murdered all of my followers, how can you see any good in that! I'm starting to think that you are retarded!" He said angrily, Ash just sighed, "I meant from the beginning you idiot, if you had chosen to do the right things from the beginning then you wouldn't be in this mess." He said seriously, Obsius rolled his eyes, "Nah, I'd rather kill thousands of innocent people and live one hell of a life than be a righteous virgin who helps old grannies cross roads." Ash grinned, "You're evil, why am I being so friendly?" Obsius looked at him for a while, "Either because I'm you orrrrr you're retarded. I think the second one sounds about right." Ash stood up, "You're gonna die soon" Obsius nodded, "I've been ready for it since the beginning. We don't belong in this world...But you know what? It was fun! Here, a little helping hand" Obsius held out his palm and absorbed the red aura that was spreading through out Ash's body, Ash looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't get too exited, you're still going to die. Remember when I said that your only reason for existing is to kill me?" Ash nodded, "Well, I'm gonna die soon, so that means that you'll start fading away to nothing." Ash cursed, "Whoa, watch the potty mouth, there are children present!" Ash tilted his head, Obsius rolled his eyes and pointed over to the entrance of the stadium. Ash turned in that direction and saw one thing that happy and sad at the same time, a certain bandanna wearing girl.

May rushed into the stadium of ever grande city, she had heard rumours of the city being taken over by team obsidian, she assumed that Ash would be there. Her assumptions were correct, she looked around and noticed a person in weird ripped clothes standing over someone who looked like Ash. She saw the person on the ground point at her, the person in the black clothes turned to look at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. It was Ash, he slowly walked over to her...

Ash finally arrived in front of May, he surprised her when he spoke out loud, "I thought I told you not to follow me" He joked with a grin on his face, May smiled widely, "I didn't, I just followed rumours" Ash chuckled, "You missed all the action, I kicked Obsius's ass" Said person slowly lifted his head, "I can hear you you know! May hid behind Ash, the raven haired teen smiled, "Don't worry, he has a slit as wide as your finger in his chest, he won't be attacking ever again. He's gonna die soon." Ash said reassuringly, May nodded, "Could you wait here? I need to see him off, he is me after all" Said Ash whilst shrugging, May reluctantly nodded.

Ash walked back over to Obsius, his breathing had become heavier and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "You're not dead yet?" Said Ash casually, Obsius looked at him, "Aura users start healing when they get injured, If it's a fatal wound then it hurts like hell, if it's a fatal aura wound then we die slowly and painfully like I said before." Ash nodded, "Want me to finish you off?" Asked Ash, Obsius scoffed, "Are you kidding? I'm not low enough to ask my nemesis for help." After a while,Obsius began to breath slower, he slowly closed his eyes. "No...re...grets..." He whispered slowly, he then stopped breathing. Obsius was dead.

Ash closed his eyes, he heard a calm voice speak inside his head. _Your purpose has been fulfilled, you will soon fade from existence, enjoy what's left of your time. You have ten minutes._ Ash's eyes snapped open, ten minutes! He turned around and ran over to May, "Ash? What's wrong?" He sighed, "May, I don't have long, I'm soon going to vanish into nothingness..." May's eyes went wide, "W-What?!" "I need you to listen carefully okay, no time for anything unnecessary" She nodded, Ash began to speak, "My purpose for existing was to kill Obsius, now that I've done that, I'm going to disappear from existence. I want to thank you for taking me on this journey with you, Iv'e seen and learned so much. Iv'e met a variety of different people who were all friendly and nice." Tears began to fall down May's face, Ash was going to vanish and not come back..."Even though I didn't get to spend much time in this world, I enjoyed all of it, thank you May." He pulled he close and kissed her on the lips, it was warm and compassionate. May blushed red but returned the kiss. As they broke apart, they held each other in an embrace, "I love you May..." Said Ash happily, May smiled through her tears, "I love you too Ash, I'll never forget you..." Ash smiled and backed away from her, he began glowing blue. In the distance, Obsius's body started glowing red.

"We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it..." Were Ash's final words as he disappeared, along with Obsius's body, leaving May with her hand on her chest in the stadium. Alone. She looked upwards and noticed that the sun was starting to rise, she smiled, "Don't worry Ash, I'll remember the past...And live in the present!"

**kcjsavjdnkdvk ckjcsmbcs kjnjdvjn! That was my face's way of saying thank you all for reading this story! It's over, sadly :,( I hope you all enjoyed this, I put a lot of effort into writing! So the mystery about Ash and Obsius has been solved! Just to make one thing clear, Obsius wasn't good at the end there, he was just having a nice chat before he died :) (you know, as you do) **

**I have got some other stories planned so I hope you check out those when they get released! Feel free to leave a review telling me about how yo liked and or disliked anything about the story! This was my first uploaded and finished story so I feel quite happy right now! It's been a pleasure having you guys along for the journey! Big shout out to Advanceforeverandafter, they provided a lot of help and pointers during this story, I recomend that you check out their profile!**

**Once again, thank you guys, you're all awesome. To prove how awesome you are, just take awesome and multiply it by your phone number, that's how awesome you all are. Until next time!**

**-Killerham5ter **


End file.
